The Dark Tower
by Smint100
Summary: This is the sequel to The Crossed Swords Inn, and is a crossover story between Merlin and The Lord of the Rings. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

'Katy? Katy! How the hell did this happen?'

'Beth! I don't know!'

By wriggling against my bonds, I could turn just enough to see her. She was tied to a post identical to mine, faggots of twigs being piled up against the base by what I thought were trolls, but could have been, well, anything.

'What are we going to do?'

'I don't know!'

'Why aren't Merlin and Mordred back?'

'I don't know!'

But there wasn't time to ask any more questions even if the answer was always the same, as a shadowy figure was walking towards us in a long dark robe, his head covered with a hood. He waved his arms and the trolls stopped piling flammable wood around us, which was good, but I suspected this change of mood might only be temporary. The figure stood in front of us. From the darkness of the hood, all I could see was one huge blue glowing eye. I liked eyes of all colours, I could even tolerate bloodshot . . . yes, I liked eyes of all colours . . . except glowing. And in the singular.

Long bony fingers started to push the hood back, and I didn't think I was going to like what was revealed. I wasn't wrong. The glowing eye was set in the centre of a forehead belonging to gaunt pale face, the hairless head large in comparison with the rest of the body clothed in a dirty robe. But my first thoughts weren't about his sartorial elegance, more about the fact that he appeared to be responsible for Katy and I being tied to what looked like were about to become our funeral pyres.

He studied us both. 'So, you are the witches.'

'Witches?' I said. 'Oh no. We're not witches, we're just . . . women.'

'So you deny you have healing powers?'

He kind of had me there. Not through any fault of my own, they'd just appeared when I'd arrived at The Crossed Swords Inn. 'Who's asking?'

'My name is Sorvad.' I looked across at Katy and she shook her head. I looked back and waited. He seemed a bit annoyed that his name hadn't struck fear and awe into us. 'I said, "My name is Sorvad".'

'Sorry, but it doesn't mean anything to me. To us. Who exactly are you?'

He roared loudly and the trolls trembled and cowered from his voice. I would have myself if I hadn't been tied quite so firmly to a stake.

'Why has nobody heard of me?' he bellowed. 'I am Sauron's brother!'

'Oh I've heard of him!' I said. I would have clapped if I'd been able to move my arms. 'Big glowy eye and all that.'

'That was MY idea. Look! Look!' And he pointed at his own face. He definitely had one very glowy eye. 'He stole that and now no one ever thinks of me, do they? Do they?' he said, his voice rising to a crescendo.

He appeared to be waiting for an answer. 'Er no, no they don't. Sorry. But I'm not quite seeing what this actually has to do with us.'

'Because you are witches. If I kill you, then the whole of the Shire and Camelot will know who I am.'

'Actually, I don't think they will. We're not witches, so all you'll do is upset a few people, annoy a few more and, compared with what your brother has planned-'

'What does he have planned, witch?'

'My name is Beth. I am not a witch. And I suggest you ask your brother about his plans.' I didn't mean to get snappy, but my arms were beginning to ache and it wasn't very comfortable standing here while I had to placate somebody's ego. Somebody who had obviously had problems of a fraternal nature.

'We're not on speaking terms,' he muttered, eye slightly less glowy.

'Well burning us really isn't going to help.'

'I'll be the judge of that.'

'Why do you think we're witches anyway?' Katy asked.

'Well you're here,' Sorvad replied.

'That doesn't make us witches.'

'You must have some kind of magic to survive the Dark Tower.'

'Well we don't.'

'And then there's your ring,' he said, looking back at me.

'My ring?' I glanced down at my engagement ring. My beautiful sapphire blue Elven engagement ring that Gwaine had chosen for me and I adored. Except it was glowing a bright ruby red. 'What the . . .?'

'That is an Elven stone of Wishall. It is magical. I have heard of its powers but not seen one before.'

'It is my engagement ring.'

'You are betrothed, witch?'

'Will you STOP calling me witch! My name is Beth. And yes. To Sir Gwaine of Camelot.' I was hoping the name would mean something, but immediately regretted that.

'A fine knight and a noble man. I shall look forward to seeing his grief when he finds the charred remains of your body.'

That thought was simply too much to bear. 'If I was a witch, do you really think I'd be standing here like this doing nothing?'

That simple logic appeared to confuse Sorvad, but it didn't help his mood. 'Silence!'

'Why? What are you going to do, kill me?'

'Silence!' he roared again.

'Sauron and Sorvad. Your parents must be SO proud. Anyway, if Sauron is a wizard, doesn't that make you one?'

I'd obviously hit a nerve as his single blue eye began to glow with a ferocity we'd not seen before. 'NO!' he bellowed and I was beginning to think I really should have kept my mouth shut. Not for the first time. He stepped towards me and I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he reached towards the ring, even though I clenched my fingers to prevent him removing it. This was my engagement ring and I was not giving it up for anyone. Even Sauron's scary brother. I could feel its glow now, not burning, just a kind of magical vibration.

'I will take that,' he said, stretching his fingers towards me.

It was then that the first arrow struck the troll nearest me immediately behind Sorvad. Then the second. And soon they were flying from all directions and trolls were falling left and right. Sorvad took the cowardly but sensible decision to hide behind me as a troll staggered forwards and collapsed at my feet, an arrow protruding from his back. An elven arrow.

'Legolas!'

He jumped down from the trees and bowed to me. 'My lady.' He was quickly joined by a dozen other elves who grabbed hold of Sorvad.

'Am I glad to see you! How did you know we were in trouble?'

'The ring called us.'

'The ring? My ring?'

'Yes, it summons us when it senses its owner is in danger.' He took a knife from his belt and started to slice through the bonds.

'Well, I never knew that,' I said, looking down at it now my hands were free. It had returned to its normal sapphire blue.

'I think Gwaine was hoping you would never need to. There, you're free.'

I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back until Katie called over. 'Erm, Beth?'

'Sorry!' I released Legolas and he released Katy.

'Where can they put him?' he asked.

'In the basement,' Katy said.

The elves took Sorvad into the dark tower, but they turned left down the steps to and we climbed up to the main room. I poured some wine for myself, Katy and Legolas.

'So what happened?' Legolas asked as we sat.

'I arrived two days ago,' I replied. 'To discuss wedding plans.'

'Merlin and Mordred were called away yesterday,' Katy added. 'Although . . .'

'You think it was a ruse to get you ladies alone?' Legolas asked.

'Well . . .' Katie and I glanced at each other. 'There was a message arrived that a naiad was in grave danger, that her spring had been deliberately blocked and she was close to death.'

'So they both went?'

'We kind of insisted that they did.' I added. 'We . . . I wanted to discuss the wedding with Katy without the two men tutting and huffing and sighing. I . . . I thought we'd be OK.'

'So did I!' Katy protested. 'The tower has been quiet for months. There was no reason to suggest it was a trap.'

'So what do we do with Sorvad now?' I asked.

'Gandalf is on his way. He'll know what to do with him,' Legoals said.

'I'd never heard of him. He wasn't . . . known in our world. Not like his brother. Were you close by then? To arrive so soon?'

'Not so far away. Boromir and Aragorn should arrive soon, we were merely the advance party.'

'The ring has such an impact?'

'My lady, rings are very important in this land, and Sir Gwaine wanted the best protection for you.'

Hearing his name made me miss him all the more. 'Have you seen him?'

'Not for a week. He and Percival were guarding the southern pass to keep it open.'

'He was well when you saw him?' I asked anxiously.

'Missing you, my lady, but well.'

'You would know if . . .?'

'Yes, Beth, he is safe. I would know if any harm had befallen any of them.'

This awareness of the elves took some getting used to, especially in the absence of mobile phones, but it appeared to be reliable. 'Wait, you said the southern pass?'

'Yes.'

'No! It's too dangerous. Sauron is watching it.'

'How do you know this?'

'I just know.'

'Then I must get word to them.'

'Frodo and the others? Where are they?'

'They are still in Rivendell. We were about to leave when . . .' and he nodded towards my ring.

I had the sudden realisation that I could have seriously jeopardised the ring quest. If I hadn't come here to discuss wedding plans, if I hadn't insisted Merlin and Mordred both went to answer the naiad's call for help, then we wouldn't have been here alone and vulnerable, and Legolas wouldn't have had to come and rescue us, they could have left on the south pass with Gwaine and Percival's help . . . and not have to try the snowy pass through the mountains, or risk the mines of Moria, with Gandalf meeting the Balrog . . .

I didn't know what I could and couldn't influence, but there had to be something I could do to help the quest, and I would find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf arrived the following day with a small troop of men, but no Aragorn or Boromir.

'Beth, my dear,' he said, bowing low. I ignored the formalities and gave him a big hug.

'So good to see you,' I said.

'I hear you had a narrow escape from Sauron's brother?'

'Best not call him that. He seems a teeny bit sensitive about it.'

'Still?' Gandalf sighed. 'Oh well, I'd better go and speak with him.'

'Are Aragorn and Boromir not with you?'

'I sent them to help a naiad,' he said.

Katy and I glanced at each other. 'That's where Merlin and Mordred have gone. We were expecting them back by now.'

'Oh? Interesting.' He frowned. 'Hmm, anyway . . . Sorvad first, I think.'

'This naiad sounds more and more . . . interesting,' I said to Katy. 'What is one exactly?'

'A water nymph. They're attached to fresh water sources like streams or springs. If they get parted from their water or the source dries up, they die, and the water will never return. So they're pretty important. And usually naked.'

'I wonder if that's what's keeping the men,' I laughed. 'Have you ever met one?'

'Only once. I went with Merlin to help one. She was very grateful. At least, she wanted to be, and I had to drag him away. She was quite . . . persuasive.'

'Goodness! Maybe we shouldn't have let them go!'

'They'll be back,' she said confidently. 'Eventually.'

'What are you doing with Sorvad?' I asked when Gandalf finally returned.

'The worst thing possible for him.' My mind filled with horror-film style scenarios. 'I shall send him back to his brother.'

'Cruel!' Katy said, half laughing.

'Are the men not back yet?' Gandalf was frowning.

'No.' I walked to the window and looked out in the direction they'd gone, and then walked round the room to look out in the direction of Camelot, although, of course, it was too far away to see, but it was reassuring knowing that I was looking in its direction. Except . . . except the view looked . . . wrong. 'Katy?' She joined me at the window. 'Does the Impenetrable Forest look different to you?'

'Yes, yes it does. It looks . . . well . . . not very impenetrable. Gandalf?'

Gandalf stroked his long beard and then called for Legolas. 'There are elven folk in the Impenetrable Forest?'

'Yes, Gandalf. There is a problem there?'

'It would appear so.'

'I shall go and investigate,' and it wasn't long before they saw Legolas riding across the desolate plain towards the forest. I felt a sudden shiver of dread and checked my engagement ring. It was a resolute blue, but all that meant was that I was in no immediate danger.

'I think I shall give this naiad a visit once Legolas returns,' Gandalf said slowly.

'You think she might have something to do with it?'

'I do not know, but Aragorn and Boromir should not have taken this long.'

'We will come with you,' I said, more confident-sounding in this declaration than I felt.

'Oh, you will, will you?' Gandalf said. 'Well, actually, that may not be a bad idea. I can keep an eye on you ladies.'

That worried me considerably more than a downright refusal, but I hurried away to pack for the journey.

Legolas returned at dusk and we met him in the main chamber.

'Queen Mab is missing from the Impenetrable Forest,' he said, breathlessly. 'The magic is disappearing in her absence.'

'Do they know where she is?'

'She was called to help the naiad.'

'Hmmm,' was Gandalf's only comment.

'The elves of the forest are well?' Katy asked.

'Yes, my lady, although concerned about the forest's lack of magic. They have heard of other areas where magical folk have been called away.'

'Well that would cover Merlin and Mordred, but Aragorn and Boromir? Why would they not have returned? Gandalf?'

'I do not know, Katy. But I think no harm has befallen them otherwise I would know. Legolas, will you and your elves remain here? Beth, Katy and I are going to see this naiad for ourselves. Sorvad will accompany us and I can take him on to Sauron from there. We shall leave at dawn.'

'Is that a Camelot dawn?' I asked.

'No, Beth. I mean actual dawn.'

'In that case, I think I might go to bed.' Except I couldn't sleep. I missed Gwaine more than I could possibly have imagined, but although it seemed nonsensical, I was almost relieved that he was doing some good old-fashioned fighting alongside Percival and was probably safer than dabbling with magical beings.

As I'd arrived through the Impenetrable Forest, I didn't have my own horse here, but borrowed one of the elves'. It seemed massive compared with my sure-footed pony, so it took all my concentration as we headed across the plain away from Camelot and into the forest on the far side where we dismounted and led the horses along the narrow track. While Gandalf and Katy chatted, Sorvad bound on a horse tethered to Gandalf's, I rode in silence, thinking about my new life in Camelot. It had been six months since I'd returned permanently, saving the castle from the forest fire and committing myself to remaining there. Two months later, Gwaine had proposed, and, in accepting, I knew that I would spend the rest of my life in this world and I'd promised him I would not return there. Except sometimes it was scary and when I was away from Gwaine for too long, I began to think that I would wake up and this was all an extremely long and exceptionally detailed dream.

As we made camp for the night, Gandalf lighting a fire with a point of his staff and, producing some food for us, he asked if I was missing Gwaine. 'He will be back at Camelot soon.'

'He'd better be, we're getting married soon. You will be there, won't you?'

'Of course, my dear.'

'Would you . . . would you give me away as . . . my parents won't be there?'

'It would be an honour. Once we have seen this naiad, I will continue on to the Southern Pass with Sorvad and offer him to his brother as payment to keep the pass open. Then I shall bring both Gwaine and Percival back with me.'

'Éowyn will be pleased. But at least she has the inn to keep her busy.'

'It is time the quest moved on. Sorvad's attack on you both may prove fortuitous.' He glanced over to where the prisoner sat in sullen silence, either not listening, or simply ignoring us.

We took it in turns to watch, but the night passed uneventfully and we were soon on our way for the final leg of the journey.

'Not far now,' Gandalf said, and even I noticed that the vegetation was becoming more verdant.

We dismounted and led the horses towards a stream where were allowed them to drink and then tied them to the trees. Guiding Sorvad before him, Gandalf led us upstream towards it source.

'Well!' he said, with some surprise, and Katy and I drew alongside him to observe the most extraordinary sight.


	3. Chapter 3

The naiad, at least, that's what I assumed she was as she was lying naked in the stream, the water flowing over her body, her rippling hair barely covering her nakedness, was surrounded by around a dozen men, including Merlin, Mordred, Aragorn and Boromir, with Queen Mab fluttering on an overhead branch. They ignored us until Gandalf noisily cleared his throat.

'Gandalf! Lady Beth! High Priestess!' Aragorn said, rising. He bowed towards us.

'Aragorn,' Gandalf acknowledged.

But Katy and I were staring at the naiad. She was, quite simply, the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon. She stood and beckoned us forward.

'Welcome to my home,' she said, her hair still flowing silkily over her body. 'My name is Charmina, Naiad of this spring.'

Katy and I automatically curtsied.

'Beth! Katy!' Gandalf snapped. 'I suggest you wait over there while I try to resolve this . . . situation. Gentlemen, and Mab, will you please give Charmina and I some privacy.'

We walked over to the edge of the dell and sat on a low branch while the men disappeared into the forest. 'Katy, did you see her?'

'Yes, she was . . . beautiful.'

'Divine.'

'No wonder they stayed.'

'Yes. I think I would too. It's magic, isn't it?'

'A very strong magic.'

'Gandalf will sort this out, won't he?'

'I hope so. I already want to stay here with the naiad.'

'So do I, Katy. So do I.'

It was some time before Gandalf called us back so we shared some food with Sorvad, although didn't risk untying him, but he didn't look in any hurry to escape. The other men, I counted twelve, were sat in a circle around the naiad who was still standing in the stream facing Gandalf. Once again I was transfixed by her beauty.

Fortunately, Gandalf was immune. 'I have been speaking with Charmina and she assures me that her motives have been entirely unselfish. She originally needed help as the source of the spring was blocked, but when so many men arrived, she decided that they could all stay.' There was a less than discreet cough from the branch above Gandalf's head. 'And Queen Mab, my apologies. She is prepared to release them from her . . . well, it is not a spell, as such, more of a . . . fascination, as long as one of the men will stay with her.'

Immediately they all volunteered, pushing each other out of the way to proffer their assistance.

'Silence! 'Gandalf roared, looking more than a little annoyed. I could understand why. These were fighting men, trained in warcraft. Even Merlin and Mordred with their own magic appeared to have turned into simpering idiots. I wondered if Gwaine would have been transfixed and rather feared that he would have been and that was not a pleasant thought. He was my Gwaine. I'd given up a whole different life for him and I was damned if some watery woman could take him away from me. Not even someone as beautiful as Charmina. And she was beautiful, but I had my Gwaine and he had me. He was mine, I would fight to the death to keep him, and I stamped my foot crossly, my attraction to the naiad well and truly broken.

It was then I realised that everyone was looking at me. Everyone including Charmina.

'You will choose,' she said to me.

'This has got nothing to do with me!' I said. 'I only came with Gandalf to retrieve our men.' Well, I thought of them as our men.

'It appears they don't want to be . . . retrieved.'

That much was true, they were all jostling for position with Mab occasionally dive bombing them if they got too close. Charmina undulated her body and there was a collective sigh from everyone except Gandalf and me.

'Why me?'

'Because there is a magic about you. You are married?'

'No, engaged.'

She nodded slowly. 'And this man's name?'

I wasn't going to answer but it was Merlin who said, 'Sir Gwaine of Camelot.'

She nodded again. 'You must be the one to choose.'

The men, and Mab, were getting restless, waiting for me to make my decision.

'Gandalf, can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Of course, my dear,' and we left the grotto.

'Can we leave Sorvad here? It would solve a lot of problems.'

'That is not an option, I'm afraid. It has to be one of Charmina's . . . entourage.'

'Gandalf! That's impossible! We can't leave Mab here, the impenetrable forest is becoming . . . penetrable! And Merlin and Mordred are needed to guard the Dark Tower!'

'Then you must choose one of the others.'

'But I don't know what I'm choosing! What does it mean if they stay?'

'They become the naiad's servant.'

'But can they leave?'

'Oh yes, at any time. But they generally don't want to. She is very . . . generous.'

'Generous?' Gandalf looked everywhere except at me. 'Gandalf?'

'She . . . oh Beth,' and he released a heavy sigh.' The naiad is a creature of the earth. She is a very sexual being, as you may have noticed. But the only problem is . . .'

'What? What happens if they stay?'

'Her demands are quite . . . erm . . . demanding. They become exhausted but they choose not leave. And eventually . . .'

'Eventually what?'

'They die from exhaustion.'

'You mean . . . she shags them to death?'

'Well, that's about the long and short of it, Beth.'

'But why has she asked me to choose?'

'Because you appear to be more immune to her charms than the others.'

'Why?'

'What were you thinking about before she asked you to be the one to choose.'

I blushed. 'What I'm always thinking about.'

'Gwaine?'

'Yes,' I mumbled.

'You know how powerful the magic is between you and Gwaine, Beth. It closed the veil the first time you came through. She didn't like it, but she recognised that your magic is a match for hers.'

I felt distinctly gooey inside. Gwaine and I, we were magic. But then reality hit me. 'So if I choose one of these men, it's basically condemning them to death? It's wrong, Gandalf. Just plain wrong.'

'They will be staying voluntarily.'

'It doesn't look that voluntary to me. They're bewitched!'

'Yet choose you must. And do try not to upset the naiad. She can be very spiteful and vindictive if crossed.'

'Humph. I'm not letting some soggy prima donna get the better of me,' I said uncharitably. 'Anyway, I don't know most of these men. Are any of them married?'

'Four. Three of them have children and the fourth has one on the way.'

'Well they can't stay. What about the others?'

'Two crown princes, both due to inherit their kingdom.'

'Not them then.'

'Two healers.'

'Oh. Neither of them, then.'

'Which leaves Aragorn, Boromir, Merlin and Mordred.'

'But I can't leave any of them!'

'Can't you?'

'Well not Merlin or Mordred, obviously. Or Aragorn or Boromir. They're needed on the quest.' And then a thought struck me. 'Except . . .'


	4. Chapter 4

'Beth?' Gandalf asked. 'You have reached a decision?'

'In the version of the quest I know, well . . . something bad happens to Boromir.'

'Bad, you say?'

'Yes. He . . . he dies. Horribly.' Gandalf said nothing. 'But if he stayed here, I don't know what impact that would have on the ring quest. It might ruin it completely if he's not there. He might have saved Aragorn's life, or something, and if he's not there, Aragorn might die or . . . or anything might happen! Gandalf, what do I do?'

'I'm afraid I can't help you, Beth. This has to be your decision.'

'But if I choose Boromir . . . the quest . . .'

'Beth, the quest has already changed from the version you know, hasn't it?'

'I suppose so.'

'And with Camelot taking a greater role in the quest, perhaps Boromir's role is not so important.'

'But . . .'

'Beth?'

'But Boromir's death was one of the most heart-breaking scenes in the film- in what I know of the quest. Such a noble death. I cried every time I saw it. It was beautiful.'

'Is death ever beautiful? But it is your decision, Beth.'

'If he stayed, how long . . . how long would he last?'

'That is very difficult to say. Maybe a year, maybe ten. Boromir is a strong man.'

'Then I choose him. I'd rather him die here from pleasure than on the quest in pain.'

'You have chosen wisely, my lady.'

'I do hope so, Gandalf. I don't want to be responsible for the quest failing.'

We returned to the grotto and I approached the naiad.

'You have made your decision?' Charmina asked.

'Firstly I have to say that I don't agree with any of this. This is wrong.'

'Beth!' Gandalf warned, but I ignored him.

'These men should be free to choose.'

'They are, Beth,' the naiad replied, looking a little crossly at me.

I snorted derisively. 'That's not true and you know it. They're bewitched and you should release them now.'

Charmina smiled, slowly and sexily. 'Men, and Mab, you may leave at any time,' and she waved her hand dismissively. No one moved. 'There, Beth.'

'Of course they haven't moved. They're enchanted!'

She shrugged. 'So, do they _all _stay because you can't make a decision?'

That rankled. 'Very well. If I must, I choose . . .' All the men and Mab leaned towards me. 'I choose Boromir.'

It was as though he had just won the lottery. Or an Oscar. Or some significant award in this world that I couldn't think of at the moment. The other men were all congratulating him. Only Mab didn't seem the least bit happy for him. She flew over to me and hovered in front of my face.

_'Why was it you excluded me_

_Is it 'cos I'm so tiny?'_

I frowned at her.

_'The forest needs your presence clear_

_It is not right that you stay here.'_

So the rhyming hadn't lessened. She pouted at me.

_'I may forgive you one fine day_

_If in my forest you come and stay._

_For a week before you plight your troth_

_And blessings will enchant you both.'_

I was pretty sure I could manage a week with Mab before the wedding. And I was very well aware that Mab was someone to keep on your side.

_'One week I will before I wed_

_Stay with you as you have said._

_We'll talk and laugh and smile and sing_

_And then my wedding bells will ring.'_

Queen Mab laughed joyously at me and twirled up into the air with pleasure.

As the other men prepared to leave, Gandalf took me to one side. 'I shall continue on to the South Pass from here and relieve Gwaine and Percival. They should be back in Camelot within a week.' I couldn't help it, I hugged him. 'There, there,' he said, patting me on the shoulder. 'I shall also negotiate with Sauron over his brother. That should be interesting.'

Now that Boromir had been named, apart from the Camelot group and Mab, the others bid their farewells and set off in their own directions. It was as our group was leaving that the naiad called me back. Boromir was sitting next to her, a look of complete contentment on his face and I hoped I had made the right decision.

'You chose well,' Charmina said, her voice tinkling like the spring water. She took hold of my right hand although she was regarding me cautiously. 'So, you have the love that is true for your knight, do you? And he for you? In that case, I have a gift for you,' and without my co-operation, she placed a bangle around my wrist. It fitted so snugly I had no idea how she had managed to get it on, but it was engraved with a swirly pattern and looked harmless.

I thanked her and asked if I could speak to Boromir for a moment. Charmina agreed.

'Boromir, are you sure you want to do this?'

'What? Stay with Charmina?' he said, his voice rough with passion. 'I can think of nothing I would like better. Thank you for choosing me, my lady. It is an honour.'

'Take care of yourself, Boromir. Aragorn will miss your companionship.'

'I would have followed him. My brother. My captain. My king.'

'Oh!' He had said those words, or, at least a variation of them. Perhaps that was enough, that he'd said them to me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. 'Goodbye, Boromir.'

It was as I untethered my horse that I noticed it was limping a little. I examined it but could see nothing obviously wrong so I led it carefully, but the others were only ambling along on theirs. I could see them ahead and waved to them, Aragorn leading, Katy riding between Merlin and Mordred, but I took my time catching up with them, wanting to think, happy with my own thoughts which inevitably turned to Gwaine. A week. He would be back within a week. My wonderful, handsome, gorgeous, swishy-haired Gwaine. My fiancé, my lover, my life.

Katy lagged behind and led her own horse as we walked together talking about the naiad.

'How did you decide?' she asked me.

'Because Boromir didn't deserve what happened t him in the quest.' She nodded, understanding. 'You will be glad to have Merlin and Mordred back?'

'Not as glad as you will to have Gwaine back, I'm sure,' she said with a laugh. 'But you have agreed to spend a week with Mab in the impenetrable forest?'

Hearing her name, she flew over to us.

_'Dear Beth we shall have so much fun_

_Before you go to join your one.'_

_'Queen Mab, will you be bringing guests_

_Or will they be busy out on quests?'_

She clapped her hands together.

_'A throng of fairy folk will see you wed_

_Lay countless blessings on your head_

_Wish you health and wealth and pleasure_

_And happiness beyond all measure._

_But now I must be on my way_

_Until the Lady Beth does stay.'_

As the afternoon wore on, we caught up with the men, but I began to notice that they were starting to act very curiously towards me, far more attentive than normal, less jokey. Aragorn offered to carry my pack (I accepted), Mordred then offered to carry me (I declined). I assumed it was a hangover from the naiad's influence but it was odd. It became even more odd when we prepared to settle down to sleep. Mordred and Merlin were fighting over who was going to lay down my blanket, and all three of them were eager to guard me. Not us, just me. Weird. It was almost as though . . . No, that was stupid. I wasn't a naiad.

The following morning, they were impossible, almost fighting over each other to serve me breakfast, bring me water, Merlin even offered to brush my hair. The last straw was when Mordred insisted he accompany into the woods when I needed a wee.

'Beth! Will you stop flirting with them!' Katy said, grumpily packing away her blanket.

'I'm not! It's not me, it's them!'

'You're not encouraging them?'

'No I'm not! It's bloody annoying! What on earth is wrong with them?'

'I don't know. It's almost as if . . .'

'The naiad?' Katy nodded. 'But why? She got what she wanted,' I said.

'I'm more interested in how.'

'How?'

'Well, you've got it and I'd rather like it. Merlin and Mordred fawning all over me like that.'

'You'd get Aragorn as well.'

'I could cope!'

'But think of Arwen! No, not the Arthur and Gwen Arwen, but the real Arwen. The one Aragorn's meant to be with.'

'Hmmm, I suppose . . .'

It suddenly hit me. 'The bracelet! It must be the bracelet!'

'What bracelet?' Katy asked.

'The one Charmina gave me,' and I held my wrist out towards her.

'It's very pretty. But how did she get it on?'

'I don't know. It just sort of appeared.' I tried to take it off. I failed. It was tight around my wrist. I couldn't even move it. 'Right. We're going back to the naiad. I can't cope with this. Aragorn, will you STOP brushing my coat, and Merlin, that blanket is fine! Now just fold it! Mordred, my hair is fine, Merlin brushed it earlier.'

Except we didn't get the chance to return to the naiad as a horse and rider were heading towards us at pace from the direction of Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

The rider was Sir Leon. 'Thank the stars I've found you, Beth,' he said, wheeling his horse round and dismounting.

'What's the matter, Leon?'

'It's the Queen. She has been banished from Camelot. They are saying she has the plague.'

'The plague? Couldn't she be treated at the castle?'

'Arthur is away with Gauis. A woman claiming to be a healer arrived at the castle, saw the Queen and declared her plague-ridden. And then everyone panicked. I thought it best to get her out of the castle with me, although the healer was calling for her to be banished permanently.'

'Where is she now?'

'At the Dark Tower. But the elves can do nothing, their powers do not work on her. She was asking for you.'

'We'd better go straight there.'

Aragorn, Merlin and Mordred obviously saw Leon as a threat to them gaining my affection and he looked puzzled that they had not greeted him with their usual warmth.

'Ignore them,' I said. 'There's some enchantment on them.'

'They all fancy Beth,' Katy added helpfully. 'It's very annoying.'

'You're telling me,' I muttered. 'Merlin! Mordred! Aragorn!' All three of them looked at me expectantly. 'The Queen is ill. Sir Leon needs us all to help her. So we all need to get to the Dark Tower quickly. Without any fighting or silliness. Understood?'

'Yes, my lady,' they chorused.

'Leon, will you ride with me?'

'Yes, Beth. I think the quicker we get there, the better.'

'Take my horse,' Aragorn said.

'No mine!' said Merlin.

'No, take mine,' Mordred added, not to be outdone.

I sighed heavily. 'I'll take Katy's, if that's all right. I've got a faint hope of staying on that one.'

'Of course,' she said as the three men sulked.

'Come on girl,' I said, kicking Katy's mare into movement. It was a straight run to the Dark Tower and visible for a fair distance so we made good time, Leon's horse strong and powerful next to me.

I knew that the elves would be aware of my arrival and they had already identified me before I even saw them, Legolas coming out to meet us and taking my horse's reins.

'How is she?' I asked, dropping to the floor.

'Feverish and she has spots.'

I climbed the stairs to the room where she had been placed. 'Gwen! How are you?'

'Oh Beth, am I glad to see you. I feel awful! What is it?'

I looked more closely at her. 'You've got measles.'

'Measles? Is that it?'

'Yes, although it can be very nasty.' I placed my hand on her head. She was burning up, but I was expecting that. 'I don't know if my healing powers will work on you, but we'll see.'

They didn't, it appeared they only worked on those whose origins were this side of the Great Unknown, but she seemed relieved I was there. There was little I could do except try to keep her cool and make sure she had plenty of water.

'Have they not been looking after you?' I tutted as I noticed the sheets could do with changing and helped her to a chair while I pulled them off the bed. 'Leon!' He arrived dutifully at the doorway. 'Could you arrange for some warm water to be brought up? Not too hot. And wash these in very hot water.'

He looked at me blankly. 'Wash? My lady, I don't know how to . . .'

'Never mind. Could you just arrange the water?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Knights,' I muttered as I retrieved some clean sheets. 'Can kill a man fifty different ways but can't wash a sheet. Anyway, I'm here now, Gwen. You'll be fine.'

'They thought I had the plague.'

'Well, a measles outbreak can be pretty nasty, but you'll live. Probably best that they isolated you. If they've no immunity, it could be fatal.'

'Leon brought me,' she said, as I tucked the clean sheets on the bed.

'He's a good man. Even if he doesn't know how to wash a sheet,' I said pointedly as he returned with some pails of water and began to fill the bath. After a few more journeys, assisted by the elves, I shut the door and held out my arm so that Gwen could step into the bath, helped her wash and then dried her as she was so weak. 'There you go,' I said, settling her into the clean bed with a fresh nightgown. 'Can I get you anything? A drink? Something to eat?'

'Thank you, but no. I think I'll just sleep now.'

She was still asleep when Katy and the men arrived.

'How is she?' they asked.

'She's fine. She's sleeping,' I reassured them.

'And you, Lady Beth?' Are you fine?' Mordred asked.

'Yes, thank you. But I suggest you all stay away from her for the time being.' And me, I mentally added.

We stayed a few days at the Dark Tower until Gwen began to recover and the spots began to fade. A messenger arrived from Camelot to say that Arthur had returned but was reassuring the people of the castle that there was nothing to fear. Leon responded, telling the messenger that Arthur should stay in Camelot and we would return when Gwen was fully recovered. He also brought news that the forest was becoming impenetrable again, which was good news as far as the fact Mab was back home, but not so good for anyone trying to reach the Dark Tower.

What also wasn't good news was that the enchantment did not appear to be lessening on the three men. As soon as I left Gwen's room, they were waiting for me, mooning around like love-sick cows until they pounced.

'Something to eat, Lady Beth?'

'Something to drink, Lady Beth?'

'Can I accompany you on a walk, Lady Beth?'

Every day I hoped would be the day Gwaine would appear, and the times when Gwen was sleeping I would peer down the track in the direction they would approach. I was doing this one morning when I noticed my ring was glowing red.

'Legolas!' He came running up the stairs.

'Your ring?' he asked.

I nodded. 'What is it? What's the danger?'

'I do not know, my lady. But we should prepare to defend the tower.'

This was fairly easily achieved. All food that was stored outside the tower was brought into the basement, weapons set out on the battlements at the top, lookouts sent to, well, look out, and then we waited.

Two elves returned from the east and spoke urgently to Legolas, then wheeled round their horses and took a number of elves with them, heading back the way they had just come.

I didn't have time to speak to him before I could see for myself two clouds of dust in the distance, the smaller one closer, the larger, much larger, one further behind. I was joined on the battlements by Katy as we saw Legolas, Aragorn, Merlin and Mordred prepare the defences closest to the tower. The smaller cloud began to reveal itself as three, no four, horsemen heading towards the tower at speed, but I couldn't make out who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

'It's Gandalf!' Katy said. 'And . . . it looks like Percival . . . and Gwaine!'

Gwaine! My heart leapt to my mouth as I tried to distinguish him, and then it was clearly him, riding to one side with Percival to the other and Gandalf in the centre with another rider. With a brightly burning blue eye. Sorvad. I concluded that the negotiations at the South Pass had not gone well. Much as I wanted to rush down to meet Gwaine, I held station, defences at the ready to repel anyone attacking the Dark Tower. I watched as the four men rode through the outer defences of the tower, the elves closing the heavy wooden gates behind them, and they led their horses into the stabling to the rear.

'Beth! Beth!' I heard my name called and hoped it was Gwaine, but it was Leon. 'Beth, can you see to Percival? He has a couple of bad injuries.'

I collected my medicines and followed him down to the ground floor where Percival had been brought and placed on a table. The elves were already tending to him, but none of them were skilled healers. He had one gash across his chest and another on his thigh. I opened my kit and withdrew the salves I needed, also giving him a sedative as I would need him completely still, and then started to heal Percival. His chest wound was fairly straightforward and quickly healed, but his thigh wound was a jagged cut, a knife of some kind had been jabbed up under his chainmail and then dragged out leaving skin shredded and the start of an infection. I was just starting to cleanse it when Aragorn arrived.

'My Lady!' he said in shock as he saw me bent over Percival's thigh.

'Not now Aragorn! I'm busy.'

'I can see that, my lady,' and he drew his sword and slowly moved to Percival's head. Lying flat, Percival was not aware of him until Aragorn placed his blade onto his throat.

'Aragorn, no!'

'Move away from my rival, Lady Beth, or I will slice him from ear to ear.'

'He is not your rival,' I protested.

Aragorn twitched the sword in his hand and I could see the blade beginning to dent Percival's neck. He was too weak and sedated to do anything except look very surprised.

I did the only thing I could think of that might just work. I moved away from Percival and approached Aragorn, took his face between my hands and kissed him. I felt him draw his sword away from Percival's neck and it clattered to the floor as his arms encircled me and he kissed me back as passionately as I had ever been kissed before.

I hadn't quite thought through the next step, which was how to get myself out of this kiss now I was in it as Aragorn was increasing the pace faster than I had anticipated and was now running his hands through my hair, down my back, over my hips and up over my breasts. Not that long ago, in my imagination, I would have been in seventh heaven, but I was with Gwaine now and this . . . this wasn't real, it was an enchantment.

I started to pull away from him, but he merely clamped one hand to my breast and pulled me back against him, kissing me even more passionately.

I was interrupted by someone calling my name and dragged myself away from Aragorn.

'Percival! It's not what it looks like!' He had managed to prop himself up onto his elbow and was looking at me sadly. 'Percy, it's not what you think.' He said nothing. 'It's not! Aragorn, he's bewitched!' More silence. 'I had to do it to save your life. Percival?' He looked up at me. I could still see the disappointment in his eyes. 'I need to explain to Gwaine. And I can! So, please don't say anything to him.' He lack back down on the table and I took this as agreement. 'Thank you.'

I resumed trying to heal his leg and had just reached a tricky part when Gwaine arrived. He looked, well, quite frankly, awful, and smelled even worse, but my love for him renewed itself a million times over when I saw him. Unfortunately he was immediately followed in by Mordred.

'Step away from the knight,' Mordred said to me, drawing his sword.

'But he's hurt!'

'You are mine, Lady Beth,' he said menacingly.

Gwaine was looking between the two of us, confusion on his face. 'Beth?'

'A long story, but Mordred, Merlin and Aragorn are all bewitched and think they're in love with me . . . or something. It's the naiad.'

'The what?'

'I'll tell you later,' but then Merlin arrived.

'Lady Beth! Do not tend to that knight. You are mine.'

'No she's not, she's mine,' Mordred protested.

'I am neither of yours,' I shouted. 'Go away!'

'The magic here is strong,' Merlin said, taking a step towards me.

That was enough for Gwaine to react and he drew his sword and stepped between Merlin and me. 'I don't know what's happening here, but I will protect Beth with my life. Even against you, Merlin.'

'And me?' Mordred asked.

'Against the Great Dragon himself,' Gwaine replied.

'What the hell . . .?' Katy asked, arriving in the doorway.

'Katy, please help.'

'I don't know what to do! I came to say that the army, or whatever they are, are making camp outside the walls.'

'Kiss them.'

'Who? The army? All of them?'

'No! Mordred and Merlin! Kiss them, Katy. It worked for Gwaine and me. It might break the spell. Or at least reduce it enough so I can heal Percival.'

She stepped towards Merlin and pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond and she looked towards me.

'Believe it'll work, Katy.'

She tried again, snaking her arms around his narrow shoulders, running her fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, and suddenly he was kissing her back, dragging her against him and dropping his sword with a clatter that made Percival groan. I turned back to treat him but this time was interrupted by Mordred.

'Lady Beth. Leave him to die. We will run away together and live by the sea.'

'You will do no such thing,' Gwaine said, beginning to lose his temper.

'Katy!' I called. 'Mordred!'

She released Merlin who stood looking slightly stunned and stupid, but at least not threatening me with a sword any more, and turned to kiss Mordred. As she now believed in their own magic, his conquest was easier and I returned to tending to Percival's thigh. The wound was not so deep but riding at pace had certainly not helped it, and, now I had cleansed it, I found myself having to painfully break the scabs and reform the bonds before I could start to heal it properly. Katy persuaded Merlin and Mordred out of the room, but Aragorn had not finished with me.

'So that leaves me, Lady Beth,' he said, taking a step forward.

Gwaine looked as though he'd just bitten into a particularly juicy apple and found a maggot. 'Aragorn?'

'The lady is mine,' and he retrieved his sword.

'Aragorn, I have no quarrel with you. Now put down your sword, I do not want to fight you.'

'You did not see the way she kissed me.'

'Kissed you?'

'Yes. Just now. Percival saw us.'

'Perce?' Gwaine asked, looking towards him.

Percival said nothing, just looked away, ashamed. It was enough.

'Gwaine! I did it to save Percy's life! It's you I love!' but Gwaine was no longer listening. He raised his sword to Aragorn and began to sway, finding his perfect balance, ready to fight, Aragorn doing the same. I couldn't watch any longer and ran to stand between them. 'Stop! Stop this! Gwaine, I love you!'

'You kissed another man.'

'I had to.'

He was now circling with me as the focal point, but his eyes fixed on Aragorn. I walked towards him, hoping to distract him and prove my choice, holding up my hands to take a grip of his wrists. He looked down at my bracelet and his features expressed surprise, then horror, then finally they became closed, and he simply pushed me gently but firmly out of the way. Tears already streaming, I went in search of Gandalf.

When I returned with him, it was to the sound of clashing swords, both men attacking each other as ferociously as in battle. 'Gandalf, DO something,' I said.

Gandalf parted the pair by throwing a flame of some sort between them, causing them to leap backwards. 'Aragorn, go and find Legolas. Now!'

Even though Gandalf had given the order, Aragorn still looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, and Aragorn left, but that simple gesture of control caused Gwaine to throw down his sword.

'Gwaine! Listen to me!' Gandalf roared.

'I do not have to listen to you, old man,' Gwaine said scornfully. 'You have no power over the Knights of Camelot.'

'Gwaine!' I said, astonished at his uncharacteristic rudeness.

He picked up his sword and started to examine it. 'Sorry Gandalf,' he muttered, ignoring me.

'Beth is right, Gwaine. Aragorn is enchanted, as was Merlin and Mordred, by the naiad. Let her explain.'

'Please, Gwaine?'

He looked at me properly for the first time. His eyes were still clouded with doubt but he gave a single nod of the head. When I glanced back, Gandalf had withdrawn.

I moved to approach him, but he took a step back, staring at my wrist. 'I . . . I don't think this is going to work between us, Beth. You can keep the ring. The elves will come to your aid if you need it. If you stay.'

'Gwaine? You're dumping me? Seriously? Because of a kiss with Aragorn to save Percy's life? But you love me. Don't you? Gwaine!'

'I'm sorry, but I just can't do this, Beth,' and with that he turned away from me, dragging his sword behind him as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Katy who found me, sitting with a now sleeping Percival, staring at my engagement ring which I'd taken off, wishing I could do the same to this stupid bangle. The ring was still a dull red, not flashing so angrily while we were simply under siege as I twisted it between my fingers.

'Gwaine just bit my head off when I asked where you were,' she said.

'He's dumped me,' I said.

'What? No! He can't have!'

'Well tell him that, because he has.'

'Oh Beth. Oh I'm so sorry.'

'Yeah, it's just great isn't it? I've got Aragorn fighting Gwaine over me, all because of that stupid naiad. And Gwaine's dumped me, and now we're stuck here waiting for the battle to start. Oh, it's too much, Katy, it really is!' I released a sigh of disgust. 'I'd better check on Gwen, see how she is.'

Gwen was also sleeping, so I continued up to the battlements to view the army. Gandalf was there. 'Why aren't they attacking?' I asked.

'I'm not sure,' he said slowly. 'Could be waiting for the right time, or are happy just to lay us under siege . . .'

'Or?'

'Or are waiting for reinforcements.'

'Oh.' I wished I hadn't asked as there were several hundred soldiers already camped. 'Does Camelot know?'

'Camelot, the elves and Rohan are now aware.'

'They will come to our aid?'

'This is part of a concerted attack I'm afraid. They are all under siege themselves.'

'Did you know this is what they had planned?'

'Not to the extent that Sauron has managed to gather his armies together.'

'Oh. And what happened with Sorvad?'

'Sauron didn't want him back. In fact, he got very annoyed that we had brought him to the South Pass and . . . that may have triggered them going to war.'

'So, erm, we kind of started this?'

'We may have . . . exacerbated it?'

'Oh dear. You were lucky to get away then?'

'Very. And we were ambushed on the way, but Percival took out three of them with one blow. That's when he was injured. At least you were here.'

'He will mend. Although that was a nasty wound on his leg. Gandalf, can't we do something with Sorvad? Use him as a bargaining tool?'

'Sadly not. Sauron does not want him back. I found that out at the South Pass. He is no use to us against the orcs, so we must keep him as our prisoner.'

'Gandalf, how was Gwaine?'

'I take it that you are glad to see him.'

'I am. But . . . he's broken off our engagement.'

'Oh, Beth, no! Oh, I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?'

'Get him to change his mind? I suppose it doesn't really matter if we're going to be fighting THEM at some point, but I can't help the way I feel about him. I love him with every cell in my body.' And then the tears started to fall and I sobbed against Gandalf's chest. He patted my shoulder in a fatherly manner and I snuffled against him.

Despite the tower being not that big, Gwaine managed to avoid me. Gandalf spent the rest of the day and most of the night with Katy, Merlin and Mordred who knew the most about the secrets of the Dark Tower, and if we could use them to our advantage when required. I was still having to cope with Aragorn mooning after me, but now that Merlin, Mordred and Gwaine were no longer a threat to him it was more low key and considerably less annoying. In fact, not that unpleasant.

But it was still Gwaine who filled my thoughts and I veered between incomprehension, anger and abject misery. I wanted an explanation. I wanted to put my side of the story, but I wasn't being given the opportunity, tossing and turning in my bed until dawn, but not sleeping. And then my ring began to flash a bright angry red and I rushed to find Gandalf, hurtling down the steps and straight into Gwaine.

It was me that came off worse, ending up sprawled on the floor, but as he helped me up, I looked directly into his eyes. The electricity between us was nearly tangible and I was convinced he was about to kiss me, parting my lips in readiness, but he glanced down at my wrist and almost threw me back away from him, then continued up the steps to the battlements without saying a word.

I was muttering foul language under my breath as I found Gandalf and showed him the ring. He nodded at Katy, Merlin and Mordred and they stood, obviously putting into action whatever plan they had devised.

'What do you want me to do?' I asked.

'Mainly stay out of trouble, Beth. Although we may need your healing skills.'

Feeling useless, unloved and unwanted, I returned to Gwen's room to tell her of the impending danger and take a look from her window as to what was happening, not wanting to risk another encounter with Gwaine on the battlements. There was little I could do except wait and, as Gandalf suggested, stay out of trouble.

I leaned out of the window, looking first over the army who did appear to be preparing for battle in the morning light, then down into the courtyard to see our own, in comparison, entirely inadequate defences. There was a sudden whooshing sound followed by a thud. It was with some shock that I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of my left shoulder. And then the pain struck.

It was Gwen who led me down to the room set aside for the infirmary, and she, Katy, one of the elves and Gandalf who treated me. Gandalf did me the biggest favour by putting me to sleep while they removed the arrow and bandaged me. By the time I woke, the battle had started in earnest and I was alone except for Gwen.

'So, it's Gwaine, Percival, Aragorn, Merlin, Mordred, Gandalf, Legolas and another eleven elves . . . against the hoards of whatever they are out there?' I asked, although already knew the answer.

'Mainly orcs with a few Uruk Hai, according to Gandalf.'

'Those are the really nasty ones, aren't they?'

'Yes.'

'We're all going to die, aren't we?'

'No, Beth, we can hold out here for ages.'

'And after ages? We're just delaying the inevitable.'

'Hey, what is this?' she asked, coming to sit next to me. 'It's not like you to be so defeatist.'

'Sorry, but I can't seem to do a thing right at the moment. Can't even look out of the window without getting shot. And so the battle started because I looked out of a window. This is all my fault.'

'No it's not, Beth. You may have been the excuse for them to start, but you weren't the reason for all of this, really you weren't.'

I sighed. 'I suppose not. Well, if any of them are brought in injured, I'll see what I can do to help.'

Miraculously, by nightfall when the battle ceased, there were no injuries on our side, and I helped Gwen as best I could to prepare some food for the weary men. Gandalf, Merlin and Mordred had managed to use the Dark Tower's own defences so that weapons were weakened as they crossed the boundary, but they had no idea how long that power would last. We sat around the large table eating in almost silence, until, the meal over, they began to discuss the day's events and possible solutions to the battle. Sitting between Aragorn and Percival, it was difficult not to feel useless, although Aragorn had insisted on helping me with my food as my arm was in a sling, still regarding me with a wistful look in his eyes.

'The eagles?' I suggested to Gandalf. 'They kind of solved a lot of problems in the stories I . . . know.'

He shook his head sadly. 'Not this time.'

'Oh. Shame,' and I lapsed back into silence.

It was then that I noticed Percival looking at me curiously. 'My lady, may I speak with you in private?'

'Of course,' I said, struggling up from the table, but then assisted by an over-attentive Aragorn. 'It's fine, stay here,' I said to him, a little more snappily than I should have, after all, it wasn't his fault, he was only trying to help.

'May I see that bracelet?' Percival said. I lifted up my wrist to him. 'Where did you get it?'

'The stupid naiad at the stupid spring put it on me and now I can't take the stupid thing off.'

'Do you know what it is?'

'No, but I think it's what's keeping Aragorn all lovestruck and stupid.'

'Well, partly. But there's a lot more to it than that.'

'You know what it is?'

'Yes. Has Gwaine seen this?'

'Erm, I'm not sure. Possibly. Yes, I suppose he must have. Why?'

'Because if Gwaine _has_ seen it, it would explain his odd behaviour. This bracelet . . . it's incredibly dangerous.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Dangerous?' I asked, staring at it as though seeing it for the first time. It didn't look dangerous.

Percival looked at it closer and then nodded. 'It's one of the Bracelets of Nybling.'

'The what?'

'Bracelets of Nybling. You say you think Gwaine must have seen it?'

'Yes, when I tried to stop him fighting Aragorn. You know he's dumped me, don't you?'

'Broken off the engagement? Yes. But I think this might explain it. He's seen one before.'

'When? Where?'

'On his sister.'

'Clarissa?'

'No, Elainne.'

'I've not heard him talk of her.'

'He probably wouldn't. She . . . she had one of these bracelets. Men fell in love with her and she with them. She became so . . . love sick, I suppose, that she faded away and . . .'

'She died?' I asked, shocked. Percival nodded. 'Did you ever meet her?'

'No. He spoke of her only once to me, but showed me a drawing of the bracelet to warn me against their magic. They are supposed to have other powers as well, but I don't know what they are.'

'So you think that seeing the bracelet means he thinks the same will happen to me as happened to his sister? But that's not true at all! I have no interest in any other men!'

'He knows you kissed Aragorn.'

'But-'

'I know, I know.' He held up his hands in defence. 'But he's seen the results of the magic from a bracelet like this and he couldn't help his sister. He had to just watch her fade away.'

'Percy, he won't talk to me. He won't even be alone with me!'

'He doesn't want to be part of the spell.'

'But he wouldn't be! What we feel for each other, or at least, what he did feel for me, that happened before I ever got this.'

'Maybe he thinks he can't separate his feelings from the magic of the bracelet.'

'Percy, I need to speak to him, but he won't stay still long enough.'

Percival thought for a moment. 'I'll persuade him to take a bath in our room. He'll have less chance of escape then.'

As I laid my hand on Percy's arm to thank him, I saw Gwaine looking over and then turn away, but not before I saw the look of hurt on his face.

Percival found me later. 'He's in the bath,' he said. 'I'll stay with Legolas tonight in the hope that he comes to his senses.' I hurried up to their room. Gwaine didn't look up as I entered. He had drawn his knees up, his head back in the water so that his hair was floating around his face like a dark mane, eyes closed.

'What did you forget THIS time?' he asked, assuming it was Percival.

'How stubborn you can be,' I replied, and watched him jerk up into a sitting position.

'Beth? What . . .?'

I dragged over a stool and sat down next to the bath. 'We are going to talk, whether you like it or not.' My eyes couldn't help but wander over his finely honed body, the muscles defined, a few bruises and scratches from recent encounters. The body belonging to the person I loved passionately. I absolutely had to get this situation resolved. I stuck out my wrist under his nose.

'This bracelet,' I said and saw him wince. 'It's not mine, the naiad put it on me. I don't want it, I can't wait to get rid of it, and we would have gone straight back to the naiad if Leon hadn't found us to say Gwen was ill and was here and needed my help.' I said this all in one breath as it was so important to explain it.

'Percy set this up, didn't he?'

'Gwaine! We need to talk about this! About us!' He flicked his fingers in the water and said nothing. 'Gwaine? We might all die tomorrow!' Still nothing. I softened my voice. 'I know about your sister and the fact she had a bracelet the same as this one.'

'You do?' Finally he looked back up at me. 'Percy had no right to tell you about that!'

'Maybe not, but he thought it was important that I knew. But, Gwaine, I'm not your sister and that's not going to happen to me.'

'But you . . . and Aragorn. He would be much better for you than me. He's heir to a throne.'

'But he's not you. It's you I'm in love with. Only you.'

'But . . .'

'But what, Gwaine? I had to kiss him to stop him killing Percival. I felt nothing for him because he wasn't you. But if you're saying you don't trust me, then that's all there is to it-'

'No! It's not that.'

'So what is it?' He lapsed back into silence. I'd had enough. 'Well, when you finally decide you can tell me, I'll be somewhere in the tower probably being shot at by orcs. Unless we all die tomorrow, in which case, I'll never know,' and I huffed out of the room and headed up to the battlements. A couple of the elves were there on guard and I nodded at them and then leaned carefully on the wall deep in unpleasant thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

'Beth?' I turned to find Gwaine shivering in just a skimpy towel, dripping on the stones of the battlements. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For not talking to you. Can we . . .?' and he nodded towards the steps.

I nodded and followed him back to his room. We both sat awkwardly on the bed. A drop of water dripped from a strand of hair and weaved an uneven path down his shoulder and over his chest. I longed to follow it with my finger.

'How's your shoulder?' he asked, grabbing another towel and rubbing at his hair.

'It's OK, but I feel pretty stupid getting shot.'

'We all do stupid things. Me especially.'

'So are you going to tell me what all this is about?'

He shook his head, a few drops of water landing on me. 'Not before I've done this,' and he leaned forward and kissed me very gently. I didn't react immediately, my mind was a whirl, but feeling his lips on mine, I couldn't help but respond, my fingers reaching up to steady myself on his shoulder as I melted into his kiss.

'Come to bed,' he whispered.

I pulled away. 'Woah, hold on Gwaine. You've dumped me and practically ignored me since you got back, and now . . .'

'Sorry, Beth. I know. I need to explain. I need you to understand. And it could take some time. And I want to hold you while I tell you.'

He helped me remove my boots, britches and shirt and I slipped under the covers, propping up the pillows and sitting awkwardly next to Gwaine in my underwear. Until he gently pulled me towards him and I leaned into him, resting my injured arm on my lap. He turned my face towards him and kissed me again, and then lifted my wrist to look at the bracelet more closely.

'I hoped I'd never see something like this again,' he began. 'My sister, Elainne, went missing from our castle. She was eventually found a day's ride away from our home wandering in the forest. She had a bangle like this one.' He was still looking at my bangle, but avoided actually touching it. 'Of course, we had no idea what it was and we never did find out how she got it, but by the time she was returned to the castle, she had a group of over a dozen men following her, and then all the single men in the castle would be trying to be with her. She . . . just could not cope with the attention. She stopped eating, there was nothing we could do to help her. We tried potions and even magic, but nothing could cure her. She just faded away . . .'

'Oh God, Gwaine, I'm so sorry. No wonder you reacted when you saw this.' She examined the bracelet again. It looked so innocent.

'No, I was wrong. It . . . doesn't seem to have had the same effect on you.'

'Maybe because I'm not from this world. Although I did feel the draw of the naiad.'

'But when Magistra kissed Merlin and Mordred, that broke the spell, didn't it?'

'Yes. And Percy's immune too. Although he wasn't at the spring. And nor was Leon. So either they're immune to it because they've found their true loves or . . . or something else. I don't know. I don't understand it. And that's not the only thing I don't know.'

'Beth?'

'I don't know where I stand with you now. One day we're planning our wedding, you go with Percival to guard the South Pass, you come back, see the bracelet, and suddenly it's all over between us.'

'I was wrong. Seeing the way Merlin, Mordred and Aragorn were with you . . . and then finding out you'd kissed Aragorn . . . it was too much to bear, too much like what happened to my sister. I couldn't watch that happen again. And then when you said that we might all die tomorrow, well, it kind of made me realise that I could not lose you. Not for anything. Not even if I had to share you with Aragorn.'

A very tempting thought passed briefly through my mind but was quickly dismissed. 'That won't be necessary. I'll get the naiad to remove this and it'll be all sorted.'

'I wish there was another way. I'm . . . I'm not sure what I might do to her if I saw her. Not after all this.'

'Well . . .' He looked up at me hopefully. 'Maybe if we find Aragorn's true love, that will break the spell. It seems to have worked on Merlin and Mordred now Katy has kissed them.'

'How do we do that? He doesn't have a girlfriend.'

'I know who it should be.'

'Who?'

'We've not met her yet.'

'Beth?'

'Yes?'

'I've been a bigger clotpole than Merlin when he's drunk, haven't I?'

'If breaking my heart makes you a clotpole, then yes, you have.'

'I'm so sorry, Beth, truly I am.'

'Gwaine, there's so much we don't know about each other, isn't there? Like, I never knew about your sister.'

'And I'm never ever going to understand your world.'

'My old world. I can't go back there now.'

'You're sure?'

'Positive. My life is here now. I'll never leave here.'

'So will you take me back?'

'I never let you go.'

'Oh sweetheart, I am never going to let you go again. I . . . what I feel for you is so strong, it would kill me if I were to lose that. Is, err, Percy coming back, do you know?'

I shook my head. 'I think his exact words were "So that you could come to your senses".'

He sniffed a laugh. 'Good. We have some time to make up, don't we?'

'Gwaine, I have missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too, sweetheart.'

'Don't ever do that to me again.'

'Never.'

'But thank you for getting me a ring that summoned the elves to my assistance. I've not told you what happened with Sorvad, but it saved my life.'

'I hoped you'd never need to know what it could do. Who is this Sorvad?'

'He's currently locked in the cellars. But that story can wait. Gwaine.'

'Yes, sweetheart?'

'Kiss me.'

As his lips met mine everything else disappeared and he was my whole world. The touch of his fingers on my skin, the feel of his hair, soft and still slightly damp between my fingers, his lips warm on mine as I upped the pace, wanting to be physically as well as mentally reunited with him. He was cautious with my shoulder as I wriggled down the bed and into his arms, tenderly cradling me.

'Are you comfortable, my lady?'

'Be . . . be gentle with me, Sir Gwaine.'

'Oh Beth, my love. I cannot imagine my life without you.'

'Nor I you, Gwaine, however long that is.'

We made love slowly, the movements more intimate than usual, with more kissing, stroking, touching, and reassurance. I felt safe in Gwaine's arms, loved and wanted, lying there until the morning sunlight woke us and we were forced to release each other and prepare for war, not knowing if that night would be our last.


	10. Chapter 10

There was barely time for breakfast before the Elvish horn sounded the approach of the orcs. Percy flashed us a smile as we sat together, barely eating, but not wanting to be apart. Until the reminder that we were at war. I kissed Gwaine and wished him luck, imprinting his face once more on my memory before leaving to take my place at the battlements where Gandalf was keeping watch. He looked grim.

'It's bad, isn't it, Gandalf?' I asked, but already knowing the answer.

He nodded slowly. 'We may be able to hold them off for a few days, but without re-enforcements or . . .'

'Or?'

'This tower. It has its own magic. Which is why it's so desired by Sauron. It helped us yesterday but it's very unpredictable and could see us as the enemy within rather than them as the enemy without.'

At that point, the orcs started progressing towards the main gates, the most vulnerable part of the tower. The elves started unleashing arrows at a speed so fast they could barely be seen by the eye. Orcs were falling, but there were simply too many of them.

'I should go and help Gwen,' I said as I saw her rushing backwards and forwards, providing fresh supplies of arrows for the elves.

'No, stay,' he said. 'You will be needed if there are injuries and can see better from here.'

There was a particularly ferocious assault from the orcs where they gained considerable ground by sheer numbers and, even more worryingly, began to approach the main gate with a fearsome battering ram on wheels. Until Gandalf sent a bolt of fire down which turned the ground under their enormous feet to quicksand, and both the ram and the twenty or so orcs pulling it began to sink into the earth.

'Oh well done!' I said to Gandalf, as this produced total confusion amongst the not very bright orcs, and a cheer from our few soldiers. 'Can't you do that for their whole army?'

'Sadly not. If the ground becomes unstable, the tower may fall.'

Once the orcs had regrouped, they simply used their own might to launch an attack on the main gates but, when that failed due to the arrow power of the elves and some strategic blasting by Gandalf, they regrouped and then fell back. We had survived another day.

Gwaine sought me out as soon as the men had checked the defences for the night, fed the horses . . . and Sorvad . . . and then returned to the main room. Those who had not seen Gandalf thanked him for his assistance and Gwen and I dished up food for the warriors as best I could.

'You can have your room back tonight, Percy,' I whispered, as I ladled out the stew.

'Gwaine will be staying with you? Good. Legolas sings in his sleep.'

'Really?'

'Like a bird. I kept thinking it was dawn. Three times I got dressed before I realised it wasn't.'

Sitting down next to Gwaine, he put his arm around me and helped me with my food, although sometimes he forgot and ate as much of mine as he fed to me, but I didn't mind, just grateful for his closeness. And the fact we were still both alive.

The following morning found the enemy orcs being ordered to build fires around part of the tower's defences.

'This is not good,' Gandalf said as I joined him on the battlements. 'If this succeeds, then the outer defences will fall.'

He was right. Despite the best efforts of the elves and men to keep the orcs away from walls, there were simply too few of us and the piles of wood grew at an alarming pace. This was all too reminiscent of the pyres that Sorvad had built for Katy and me previously. They were only around a quarter of the wall, enough to create a breach big enough for the orcs to enter the outer compound en masse.

'Could you do that spell again? The one you did to save Camelot from the flames?' Gwaine asked me as we stood on the battlements looking at the preparations.

'That wasn't my spell, that was Queen Mab's. Damn! I feel so useless!'

We had every expectation that they would light the fires that night, but we were lucky that the wind changed direction and where they had built the pyres, the wind would have blown the flames back onto their camp. Gwaine had an early watch so I stayed with him. We stood on the battlements ,Gwaine behind me, his cloak wrapped around the both of us. I leaned back into him, feeling his hair drift across my face, caressing me. This could be the last night we spent together, but I was at peace, glad that Gwaine and I were reunited. I had never before felt the strength of love I had for this man.

When his watch was relieved, we returned to my room and slept, holding each other close, reluctant to release each other even in sleep. At dawn the wind began to veer away from the orc's camp and we were summoned by the elvish horn. We dressed quickly, Gwaine collected his weapons, and we climbed the steps to join the others on the battlements. The orcs were lighting the fires, the wood catching quickly in the morning light. The walls would be destroyed. We would no longer be under siege, we would be trapped like rats.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned in to Gwaine's protective arm and he rubbed my shoulder. 'This is bad, isn't it?' I asked. He nodded. We were joined by Merlin. 'Can't you do anything?' I asked, and then had a sudden idea. 'Why does no one ever think of this until it's too late? Merlin, you're a dragonlord, can't you summon Kilgharrah?'

'Not Kilgharrah, he is too ill.'

'Well, Aithusa then?'

'Aithusa?' He looked at me as though he had never heard the name before.

'Yes, Aithusa. Little white dragon. You hatched her. Broke my heart when . . . well, never mind that now. Can't you call her?'

'I suppose I could try.'

He gripped the battlements and emitted an eerie cry. The orcs briefly looked up, but it didn't prevent them continuing to light the fires. There was silence for a long time as we scoured the skies. He called again. Still nothing. And then, in the far distance, we saw a shape. Even the orcs ceased their fire lighting and looked up, shielding their eyes as, out of the morning sun, we could see a pair of flapping wings. Aithusa circled the tower once and then came in to land on the battlements, perching on the edge as she ducked and bowed her pale head towards Merlin.

She looked awful, her wings ragged and one leg twisted and malformed. My heart broke and I completely lost it with Merlin.

'What have you done to her? She was your responsibility! You hatched her and now look at her! Merlin, you hateful, hateful man!' It was only Gwaine taking hold of me that prevented me from physically attacking him as I turned and sobbed into his shoulder.

Merlin at least had the good grace to look ashamed as he approached Aithusa and called her name. She bowed again and then, as he reached out his hand to her, gave him a vicious bite of which I heartily approved. Gwaine released me so that I could look at Merlin's hand which was difficult as he was hopping round with it clasped under his arm. When he finally allowed me to look, I could see it was only bruised.

'It can wait,' I said, and turned my attention to the poor dragon who was going to be of little or no use to us at all.

Calling her name, she allowed me to approach, and then laid her head on my shoulder, exhausted by the flight. I placed my good arm around her neck and sobbed for the sight of her. Gwaine cautiously joined me. She initially bobbed her head up and down angrily as he approached, but then reached out and sniffed at him, seeking out the chain he wore around his neck before enthusiastically accepting him, rubbing her head against his body, almost pushing him over with her eagerness to be fussed.

'You poor, poor thing,' I kept repeating as she relished the attention. 'You poor baby. Merlin, you can at least get her something to eat and drink.'

Gandalf ushered Merlin away, leaving Gwaine and I with Aithusa. She jumped down from the battlements and limped around, exploring her surroundings. Merlin returned with a bucket in each hand, one of water, one of meat. She waited until he had gone before she plunged her snout into the water and took a long draught, and then into the meat, chomping it at it noisily, but with obvious pleasure.

The orcs had lost interest in her and were busy setting fires along the walls and we returned to our preparations. There were metal baskets of wood with pots of pitch sitting on them. Once these were heated, they could be used to tip onto the enemy if they came as close as the tower walls, which seemed highly likely. Aithusa finished the meat and snorted little spouts of fire so I used her to light some of the baskets.

It was as I was leaning forward to rearrange the wood in one basket that my engagement ring slipped off my finger and into the logs. I reached into the pile with my right hand at the same time as Aithusa was lighting it, and the flames caught my arm.

Jumping back, I grabbed hold of my wrist and felt the bracelet twist under my fingers before I plunged my hand and arm into a bucket of water to cool it. Under the water, I could see the bracelet glowing with a blue metallic hue which continued as I removed my arm.

'Gwaine? Gwaine! What's it doing?' and I stuck my wrist under his nose.

'I have no idea. Gandalf!' Gandalf hurried over. 'Beth's bracelet!'

'What did you do to it?' Gandalf asked, examining it.

'I only turned it round my wrist. I've never been able to move it before.'

And then we all looked up as we heard a noise, a distant humming that gradually became louder. At first I could see nothing, but then, initially from the direction of the impenetrable forest, but then from all around the tower, came a bizarre black cloud. At first I thought they were flies, or birds, but as they came closer, I realised that they were something sized inbetween. Until one flew up directly in front of me.

'_Queen Mab! You are a welcome sight!_

_We did not know you'd join the fight. _'

'_My Lady Beth, you turned the bangle_

_And summoned fairies from every angle._

_We will destroy the fires below_

_And tarry til the orcs all go.'_

She issued an instruction to the gathering fairies that I could not understand and then the fairies began to dive bomb the orcs, sending them into a frenzy and causing disarray. A group of them began to whirl so fast that a sandstorm rose, extinguishing the flames as they watched.

_'Once more you save our lives, fay queen_

_Tomorrow's dawn we may not have seen._

_Once more we all are in your debt_

_This fight against the orcs well met.'_

She nodded her head at the thanks.

_'Your bracelet called us, we obeyed_

_I'm glad that such a difference made_

_Your lives are precious, you and Gwaine_

_You have my help while I do reign.'_

Mab stayed with us, hovering over the battlements as the fairy hoards sent the orcs into such a fury that they started lashing out at each other as the fairies were so fast, the orcs could not see what was attacking them. The elves lowered their bows, not needing to loose any arrows as the fairies finally hounded the orcs into fleeing from the tower.

Gandalf held out his arm for Mab to settle on and we all gathered round to thank her.

_'Tis well that I can aid my friends_

_And stay to see the battle ends_

_It was the bangle summoned us_

_Your plight to us was obvious_

_But is there more help we can offer?_

_Our services we freely proffer.'_

I stepped forward and curtseyed, which Mab found amusing.

_'Queen Mab, a thousand thanks to you_

_But there are others who need you too._

_At Camelot, Rohan and Rivendell_

_The orcs, they are creating hell.'_

She nodded her understanding.

_'Then I will bid you all adieu_

_And take my band to battles new_

_Your friends are ours, we will give aid_

_And Beth, one week in my forest glade.'_

And with that she sang a fairy song and, as one, the other fairies rose from the ground and prepared to follow her. We watched them leave, heading towards Camelot, and then carefully walked through the outer gates in case there were any orcs left alive. But the fairies had completed their work well, and the orcs were either gone, dead or so close to it that it was merciful to finish their days.

'Good job,' Gandalf muttered. 'We've got enough of a problem with the one prisoner we have.'

'What are you going to do with him?' I asked.

Gandalf finished pulling an orc towards the burial pit and straightened. 'I have no idea.'

Once the orcs had been cleared and the defences checked, we sat down for a meal prepared by Percy and Gwen. I had tried to help, but was more of a hindrance, so Gwaine and I disappeared to my room for a private celebration before the meal.

'What are you going to do now?' I asked Percival at dinner.

'Go back to the inn,' he replied, a smile lighting up his features.

'Éowyn must be missing you.'

'It will be good to get back. What about you?'

I glanced at Gwaine. 'Back to Camelot, I think. Gwaine?'

He was busy wiping a piece of bread around his plate. 'Hmm?'

'What are we doing now? Going back to Camelot?'

'Yes, why not?'

I had a sudden fear of what the future would hold for us. Percival had his new life and was happy. But . . . Gwaine? What was Gwaine going to do with the rest of his life? And could it really include me?


	12. Chapter 12

Lying in bed together that evening, enjoying the feeling of freedom, I raised the subject again. 'Gwaine, what ARE you going to do now? You weren't really happy at the Inn, were you?'

'It was great at first,' he said, idly twisting a lock of my hair around his finger. 'There was singing and drinking and Perce and I would sort out the occasional fight and it was fun.'

'And then?' I prompted, rolling onto my side to look up at him.

'Then you turned up.'

'What?'

'Yes. You kind of ruined it for me, if I'm honest.'

'Gwaine?' Was it true? Had I ruined his life?

'And you know what? Thank the stars you did!'

'Gwaine!'

'I would have died from the drink if you hadn't saved me.'

I huffed at his remark and he laughed at me. 'But what ARE you going to do? What are WE going to do?'

'Well, I shall ride around the country on exciting quests, and you can stay with Gwen and sew . . . whatever it is you girls sew.'

'Gwaine! This isn't the- Oh. No, it's way before then. But I am NOT sitting at home sewing. For one, I'm rubbish at it.'

'You need the practice then. But is that where you see your home, Camelot?'

'It's the nearest thing I've got to one here. But I'd rather come questing with you.'

'Girls can't quest,' he said derisively.

'Why not? Anyway, we have one to complete.'

'We do?'

'Well, if we want to stop Aragorn mooning over me like a lovesick cow, then we either have to go back to the naiad and get this bracelet removed, or find him his true love. But if you don't, I could live with the attention . . .'

'You said you knew who this one true love is?' he asked, ignoring my last comment.

'Yes, she's an elf in Rivendell.'

'We'll go there then. Legolas should be able to help.'

The following morning was a time of goodbyes. Katy, Merlin and Mordred would be staying in the Dark Tower, Leon and Gwen would be going to Camelot with Percival, who would then be travelling on to the Crossed Swords Inn, Legolas and the other elves were going to head to Rivendell at pace, and Aragorn, Gandalf, Sorvad, Gwaine and I would be following on behind them on foot. Which was a little bit awkward as now that the potential battle was over and we were travelling together, Gandalf, who had been keeping Aragorn away from me, was entirely taken up with Sorvad, leaving Aragorn to resume his infatuation with me.

At first he just mooned along behind us, sighing loudly every so often as I walked good arm in arm with Gwaine. But as we sat to eat, he was watching me so carefully that I felt completely in the spotlight of his gaze. I tried in vain to remove the bracelet for the thousandth time that day, but we set off again in the same formation until Gwaine gave me a kiss, said, 'Let me talk with Aragorn,' and dropped back to join him, and after a little while, Aragorn called my name. I turned and waited for him, Gwaine passing me, flashing me smile.

He bowed his head. 'My lady, you have my sincere apologies. I will trouble you no more on this journey.'

'Thank you, Aragorn.'

'Gwaine, what did you say to him?' I asked, catching back up with him.

'I'll tell you when we get to Rivendell.'

The rest of the three day journey was uneventful, and I could feel the tension leaving me as Aragorn's attentions had been withdrawn. However, when we arrived at Rivendell, it became very clear that Elrond was not pleased to see Sorvad.

'You bring him HERE, Gandalf?' he asked.

'I had no choice, Elrond. He may yet be of use to us.'

'I doubt that.' He nodded over some of the elves and they escorted him away. 'The rest of your party is more welcome. Lady Beth, I understand?' I curtseyed. 'You have our gratitude for sending the fairies.'

'And I yours for sending Legolas to rescue Katy and I from Sorvad.'

'And you must be Gwaine who enabled Beth to call on their help?'

Gwaine bowed. 'An honour, my lord.'

'And Elessar,' he said to Aragorn. 'It has been too long,' and they embraced before he turned back to us. 'Come, we will have you shown to your rooms and we will eat at dusk.'

'Erm, excuse me, Lord Elrond.' He turned back to me. 'Is Arwen here?'

'My daughter? She is away at the moment, but she is due back imminently.'

'She's not here?' Gwaine asked, looking shocked.

'No,' Elrond replied. 'You seem surprised, sir knight.'

'I . . . erm, I had heard great things about her beauty, my lord. I was hoping to meet her.'

I glanced in surprise at Gwaine. I had no idea he knew anything about Arwen, let alone him expressing an interest in wanting to meet the beautiful elf.

'In that case, I hope you will stay until she returns. Now, this way,' and Elrond led us up the steps and into the city of Rivendell.

I had never seen a city so beautiful, making my beloved Camelot look quite plain in comparison, which only made me miss her all the more. Elven maids took us to a spacious chamber where an enormous bath was already filled and showed us where clean clothes had been made available for us.

'Wow, Gwaine, look at this room!' But when I turned to him, he was looking distinctly uncomfortable. 'Gwaine? What is it?' He started pacing the room looking particularly unhappy, swearing under his breath. 'Gwaine?' He didn't answer me. 'Gwaine!' He kind of glanced towards me without actually looking at me. In fact looking everywhere except at me. 'Gwaine!'

'Erm, Beth, I kind of have a confession to make.'

'You do?'

'I'm really sorry. Really, REALLY sorry.'

'Gwaine . . . what have you done?'


	13. Chapter 13

Gwaine looked the most guilty I had ever seen him. 'I . . . I was kind of relying on Arwen being here when we arrived,' he eventually said.

'Why?'

'Well, to make Aragorn leave you alone on the way here, I kind of promised him something. But I thought Arwen would be here and she's Aragorn's true love and they'd meet and kiss . . . and it wouldn't matter what I'd promised him.'

'Gwaine . . . You'd better tell me.'

'Beth, I am SO sorry.'

'Gwaine! Just tell me. It can't be as bad as what I'm starting to imagine.'

'I . . . Aragorn agreed that if he left you alone on the journey then . . . when we got here . . . I would let him spend the night with you.'

'You . . . did . . . what?'

'I know. Honestly Beth, I thought it wouldn't matter, that it would just get us here in peace and . . . well, Arwen would be here and . . .'

Seeing his discomfort made me want to cry. With laughter. There was no way I was going to do anything with Aragorn, however tempting that might be at this precise moment, particularly if it made Gwaine think twice about loaning me out to other men. Even if it was Aragorn.

'Beth, what happens now?'

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to have a bath before dinner.'

'Beth?'

'This is your problem, not mine,' and I started to undress.

'Beth?'

'Well, if I have to spend the night with Aragorn, then I at least want to be clean for him,' and I stepped into the water. He'd made my bed, and chosen who was going to lie in it with me, he could learn his lesson the hard way.

'But what am I going to do?'

'You could scrub my back.'

'Beth!'

I was struggling to keep a straight face, so focused on washing off the last few days' dirt. I heard him undress and then slip into the bath behind me. I leaned back into his arms, trying to keep the smile off my face.

'Beth? I've done something really stupid, haven't I?'

'You really want me to answer that?'

'No. It's all your fault.'

'Mine?' I turned to face him. 'How so?'

He looked at me sulkily. 'Because if you weren't so gorgeous and I wasn't so totally in love with you-'

'So in love with me you promise me to another man for the night?'

'I only did that to stop him mooning and sighing over you all the way here.'

'It's not his fault, it's this stupid bangle. I suppose I could ask Elrond, see if he knows how I can remove it. Legolas didn't have a clue.'

'Beth, how can you possibly love me when I'm such an idiot?'

'Because you're my idiot and you're adorable and I love you, even if you do do ridiculous things.'

'Like promising things that aren't mine to promise?'

'Exactly. Idiot.'

'Gah! Let's just hope Aragorn is reasonable. I don't want to have to duel with him over this.'

'What?' I turned quickly, splashing water over the edge of the bath. 'You might have to fight over this?'

'Honour at stake and all that. We made a pact and if I break it . . .'

'Gwaine!' He shrugged. 'You really are infuriating sometimes. Anyway, hopefully Elrond won't allow any duelling in Rivendell.'

'We can but hope.'

As the sun sank lower in the sky, we dried and dressed in the clothes the elves had left for us. Gwaine in a belted tunic and soft trousers, me in a wonderfully floaty, clingy dress that wafted round me like a dandelion clock. We joined the others on the balcony overlooking the waterfalls. It really was a beautiful location.

'My lady,' Aragorn said, kissing my hand and bowing low. 'You look truly stunning this evening. It is an honour to be in your presence.'

I could see Gwaine twitching. 'Thank you, my lord. But the honour is all mine.'

Legolas arrived wearing similar clothes to Gwaine, making him look more regal than normal, his long blonde hair emphasising his fine features. He was accompanied by a young, beautiful elf he introduced as the Princess Scoia'tael. She had hair as long as blonde as Legolas' and by the way she was looking up at Legolas and he was returning those looks, there was more than friendship between them, and I was happy for them both.

I was sitting next to Elrond and showed him the bracelet. He examined it closely. 'You say it summoned the fairies?'

'Yes, my lord. When I turned it. Do you know what it is?'

'Yes, it is very rare. And very powerful. It is one of the Bracelets of Nybling.'

'Sir Percival said that as well, but he didn't know anything more about it. Gwaine is the only one who's actually seen one before.'

Elrond raised an eyebrow. 'He has?'

'One, erm, destroyed his sister,' I said quietly, after checking he wasn't looking in my direction. 'Of lovesickness.'

Elrond nodded slowly. 'It is Dwarvish in origin.'

'Where's Gimli when you need him?' I said, joking.

'Arriving very soon with Arwen. He will know of this.'

'He is? Oh, that's excellent news! It's caused nothing but trouble,' and I glanced over at Aragorn. He was watching me across the table and smiled knowingly.

'Aragorn?' Elrond asked. I nodded. 'And how is your fiancé coping with that?'

'Not very well,' and I told him about the "promise". 'Idiot,' I finished.

'Well, there will be no duelling in these halls, and Aragorn is clearly under the influence of this magic. It has been some years since he was here.'

'Did he know Arwen well?'

'He has not met her. She grew up in Lothlórien with her grandparents. She would have met him, but she was delayed, and by the time she arrived, Aragorn had left to assist Gandalf and become a ranger.'

'Oh! I thought they'd grown up together.'

'No, they have not yet met.' We were interrupted by a messenger. 'Although they shall be meeting sooner than I thought,' Elrond continued.' Her party approaches and will be here before long.'

'Oh how marvellous! I am SO looking forward to meeting her!'

'You are?'

'Well, I have heard so much about her,' I stumbled out.

'You AND Gwaine, it seems,' he said with a smile.

Arwen, Gimli and the rest of her entourage arrived while we were still in the main hall. She immediately went to greet her father as Gimli approached me and bowed.

'Lady Beth! I was not expecting to see you here!' and he reached forward to kiss my hand. And then he saw the bracelet and looked at me in horror. 'My lady? You have . . .'

'Oh Gimli, help me. How can I get rid of it?'

But instead of helping, he turned and ran as quickly as he could from the room. Gwaine joined me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

'What happened?'

'He saw the bracelet and ran.'

'I'll speak to him later.'

'Thanks.'

And then I saw Arwen properly for the first time. She radiated beauty, her milky skin, brows arched over blue eyes, flowing hair, soft lips, pointy ears . . . I watched as she finished greeting her father and then turned towards Aragorn.

'Elessar,' Elrond said. 'This is my daughter Arwen,' and she held out her hands towards him.

As Aragorn approached, I could almost see him fall in love with her. As they greeted each other, I exhaled a long sigh. It looked like tonight I would be safe.

'Go and find Gimli,' I said to Gwaine, who bowed to Elrond and Arwen, and then hurried after the dwarf.

Arwen finally released Aragorn's hands and her father introduced her to me. I curtseyed low, but she drew me back up, smiling sweetly at me.

'Legolas has spoken of you, Beth. Oh? You are injured?'

She couldn't see anything, so must have sensed it another way. 'I was hit by an arrow.'

She frowned. 'Has it been attended to here?'

'We only arrived this afternoon.'

'Have you finished your meal?'

'Yes.'

'In that case, come with me,' and she nodded to everyone, holding Aragorn's gaze for longer.

In Arwen's chambers, she examined the arrow wound. It had started to heal, but she applied some elven salve that immediately cooled the redness that remained.

'You have an elven ring?' she asked.

'Yes. It's my engagement ring.'

'So you are betrothed to the Camelot knight?'

'Yes, Gwaine.'

She nodded, smiling. 'He made a wise choice.'

'It saved my life.'

'And he gave you this bracelet?'

'No!' And I told her the story of the naiad. 'Lady Arwen, do you know anything about this magic?'

'Very little. Gwaine is right to talk to Gimli, it is dwarvish.'

'Arwen . . .'

'Yes Beth?'

'Aragorn is very handsome, is he not?'

She blushed. 'My father was very fond of him.'

'He is obviously smitten by you. So . . . you and . . . him?'

'It is unlikely my father would approve.' I raised an eyebrow and Arwen blushed a deeper red. 'But yes, he is very handsome.'

'He is your soulmate.'

'You know this?'

'Trust me. You and Aragorn. It is one of the greatest love stories of . . . well, ever.'

'I do admit that when I saw him, there was a quickening of my heart.'

'You should speak with him, my lady.'

'You know Beth, I think I will.'

I was back in our room waiting for Gwaine when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, thinking that it was Gwaine showing some manners, for once, I was surprised to see Aragorn.

'Oh! Hello!' I said, hanging on to the door.

He bowed. 'Is Sir Gwaine here, my lady?'

'Erm, no.'

'Good. It is as he arranged then. May I come in? I need to talk to you about a promise Gwaine made to me.'


	14. Chapter 14

I could think of no genuine reason to say no to Aragorn, and so opened the door wider for him. He strode over to the wide window and looked out over the city. I joined him.

He turned and dropped onto one knee in front of me, taking both my hands in his and looked directly into my eyes. I took a deep breath before he spoke. 'My lady, you are truly one of the most beautiful and brave ladies that I know.' He'd started worryingly well, but it really wasn't what I wanted to hear and I wasn't sure how I was going to extricate myself from this situation. 'My lady,' he continued, 'If it weren't for my respect for Sir Gwaine, I confess I would have approached you before now to tell you that. Since meeting you again at the naiad's spring, I confess that there was a longing in my heart for you that I had never before experienced.'

'Aragorn-'

'Please let me finish, Beth. It was Sir Gwaine who gave me permission to approach you to spend one night with you. And I could think of nothing more pleasurable.'

'But-'

'Which brings me to my apology. I'm afraid I cannot stay, although I know it was what was agreed with Sir Gwaine.'

'You . . . you can't?'

He nodded. 'I can only think I was under an enchantment of some kind as I no longer feel so . . . compelled.'

'You don't?'

'You are still beautiful, my lady, but it would appear not. But I do not know why.'

'I think it was an enchantment, Aragorn. It was this bangle the naiad gave me.'

'In that case, I must apologise for my behaviour. Yet I do not know why this enchantment came to be broken.'

'I do. You have seen Arwen?'

'Arwen? Yes, I have just left her. But what does she have to do with it?'

'Did you . . . exchange a kiss, perchance?' He nodded, his lips twitching into an involuntary smile. 'When you kiss your true love, it appears it breaks the bracelet's enchantment.'

'Then my heart is glad we came here.'

'Mine too, Aragorn. There are many trials ahead for you, but you will be happy with Arwen.'

'Truly?' He looked at me hopefully.

'Truly,' and he rose to his feet and we hugged.

He was still holding me when the door opened and Gwaine entered.

'It's all right,' I said quickly. 'The enchantment is broken.'

'I came to apologise to Beth for my behaviour. And I must apologise to you too, Gwaine.'

'Not necessary, Aragorn. The magic was strong.'

As Aragorn left the room, Gwaine joined me at the window. I entered the warm circle of his arms and laid my head against his shoulder. 'Thank goodness that is all over,' I said.

'Yes,' he said, but I found him strangely unconvincing.

'Are you all right?' I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled and stroked the hair away from my forehead. 'I'm with you, and I'm never going to leave you. Now, we don't want to waste that comfortable bed, do we?'

'Gwaine, what did Gimli say?'

'Shhh, it's not important right now. What's important is that I do this,' and he kissed me. 'And this,' and he began to run his hands over my body.

I stopped worrying and sank into his kisses and caresses, inching our way over to the bed. 'This is so much easier to take off than chainmail,' I said, removing his tunic.

He untied my dress at the shoulders and it slithered to the floor. 'We should always wear elven clothes,' he said. 'In fact, are you sure you don't have a bit of elf in you?' and he pushed the hair back over my ear.

'Ha! You can talk! But I'd rather have some knight in me.'

'That can be arranged,' and he manoeuvred me towards the bed. 'I want you.'

'I want you too.'

'Always and forever.'

I was enjoying his declarations, but now it was time for him to put his mouth to better use and concentrate on kissing me. Fortunately he was easily persuaded and it was wonderful to run my hands over his lean muscular torso, my fingers tracing over the curves and angles, and a yearning to be protected by him.

He read my body language as I pressed myself against his body and his strong arms enfolded me. I allowed him to set the pace, complying with his body's requests of mine. It was wonderful, being so submissive, feeling so protected, and I sank so willingly into his embrace, into his kisses, into his love.

'Beth, oh Elizabeth,' he whispered as he pulled the covers up over us and leaned over me and I was lost in the love in his eyes, although at the back of my mind was the worry that there was something important he was keeping from me.

Gimli and Gandalf were taking Sorvad further into Middle Earth and were leaving shortly after breakfast. We almost missed them, Gimli apologising for his behaviour and Gandalf promising to return to Camelot as soon as he had made arrangements for Sorvad. Aragorn would be staying on in Rivendell, but Gwaine and I decided to go back to Camelot.

The elves loaned us horses and ensured we had sufficient food for the journey and we set off towards Camelot. We had discussed about whether to take the route via the Dark Tower, but in the end decided on the most direct as we both wanted to get back to the castle.

Those few days were wonderful. Just me and Gwaine, perfect weather, making camp in the evenings, curled up together under the stars. Sitting watching the flames, leaning comfortably against him, I finally got to tell him the full story about being captured by Sorvad and being rescued by the elves, he told me about the south pass and Sauron's reaction to being presented with Sorvad.

'What was Sauron like?' I asked.

'Well, we didn't really see him. Just heard his booming voice saying that he didn't want Sorvad back. He sounded very angry.'

'Could be like the Wizard of Oz then,' I commented. And then had to explain the film, which sounded more and more weird the more I tried to explain it, what with Kansas and the tornado, the witches and the munchkins, and the lion, scarecrow, the tin man and the yellow brick road . . . until he just sat there, a bemused look on his face. 'Anyway,' I concluded, 'the wizard was just an ordinary man pretending to be very important. But I don't think Sauron is like that. I think he IS actually very important. And evil. And I'll shut up now.'

'I have no idea what you've just been telling me, but I love just watching you talk. Come here,' and he kissed me in amusement. 'Being married to you is going to be so interesting.'

'We are going to get married then?'

'Of course we are!'

'It's just that after what happened at the Dark Tower with the bracelet, I wasn't so sure.'

'It was just shock at seeing the bracelet.'

'So what did Gimli say about it?'

There was a pause. 'You need a Dwarvish Runemaster to remove it.'

'Oh? Not the naiad?'

'No, she can put it on, but it's a binding bracelet. Only dwarvish magic can remove it.'

'Did he know any runemasters?'

'He's going to find out if there are any, and where they are.'

'IF there are any? You mean he doesn't know? Gwaine, what happens if I can't remove it?'

He pulled me closer against him. 'As long as I'm with you, you're safe. And I'm going nowhere,' and he refused to say any more even though I was very aware there was obviously very much more to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Gwen and Arthur came to meet us as we arrived in Camelot. It was good to see them again, especially Gwen although it seemed to take forever for us all to catch up.

'Home at last,' I said, dropping my bag on the floor in my old room and sitting on the bed.

'Is this where you think of as home?' He dumped his bag, pulled off his tunic and stretched.

I watched the finely honed muscles, the delicious stretching of skin over them and his ribs, a man in perfect physical shape. 'Aha. What about you?'

He shrugged. 'As good as anywhere.'

'Gwaine, what ARE you going to do now? You're not going back to the inn, are you?'

'Probably not. But I've got you to think of now.'

'Well I'm not sure what I'm going to do, to be perfectly honest.'

'Do? But you're a lady. You don't have to do anything.'

'Ah. Well. That's not really me. I'm not really one for not doing anything.'

'Well, you're a healer, I suppose.'

He walked over to the window, leaned on the sill and peered out over Camelot and I had a sudden lurch of déjà vu from the TV programme. His first episode.

'And you're a knight.' Another shrug. 'Gwaine, there's no point denying it. It's who you are and what you do. Percival might be able to go back now to The Crossed Swords with Éowyn because he's a brilliant cook and it works for him there. You tried it and . . . well, you weren't happy there, were you?' He turned towards me, a pensive look on his face. 'Were you?'

'Not really, no. But you'd be happy with me being a knight?'

'Would you be happy not being a knight?'

He flung himself casually on the bed and looked up at me. 'If I'm honest, no. But where does that leave us?'

'You being a knight. And me trying and keep you alive.'

He smiled, looking more relaxed than I had seen him for a very long time.' Sounds like a good deal to me.'

'What say we go out tonight? Away from the castle? You can show me one of your taverns.' I began to change into fresh breeches and a clean tunic, tying my hair and knotting it into a bun. 'Come on then.'

'You're going like that?'

'Yes! Why not?'

'Oh nothing,' and he pulled a clean shirt on.

We walked out of the castle gates and into the main part of the town. He was hurrying me through one of the less desirable areas of the town near the city gates when his name was called. He turned, waved, and went to move me on.

'Gwaine, it's a tavern! Let's go in there. They obviously know you.'

He said nothing, just steered me in to the inn with the unlikely, and rather confusing name of "The Squirrels Nuts".

'Well, well, well,' said one of the girls working there. 'If it isn't Gwaine. Or _Sir_ Gwaine now, isn't it?'

He nodded at the girl, dressed in the traditional cream blouse with corset over a long skirt, and a mass of blonde curls. She was pretty, and well aware of it as she led us to a table.

'Ale, _Sir_ Gwaine?' she asked.

'Please.'

'I'll have the same,' I added.

She brought over the drinks and was followed by two other women who looked so similar to her that they must have been sisters.

'Aren't you going to introduce us then, Gwaine?' the first girl asked.

They were all smiling as though they were rather more intimately known to Gwaine than just as providers of ale and I was beginning to find this highly amusing.

'Beth, this is Molly, Polly and Dolly, the landlord's three daughters. _Ladies_ this is my betrothed, Lady Elizabeth of Guildford.'

'Ooh, _Lady_ Elizabeth,' Molly said, bobbing the tiniest of curtseyed.

'Just call me Beth,' I said.

'And _betrothed_ as well? You have a ring?'

I held out my hand, the Wishall stone now back to its sapphire blue. She admired the ring and then glanced back at her sisters. 'Better than anything we ever got.'

Gwaine was looking as though he was going to throw up, even though he'd not yet had a sip of beer.

'You visited here a lot, Gwaine?' I asked innocently.

'On occasion,' he replied, finally lifting the pewter mug to his mouth and taking a large gulp, then another one.

The three women were all keeping a watchful eye on Gwaine, but as the beer flowed, he relaxed and told me some of the stories from the taverns, of the various fights he'd been in, of meeting Arthur and Merlin. It was weird hearing his version of something I'd watched on the TV, the episode where my heart had gone, "Woah, he's hot!" And now I was here with him. Very weird.

'That wasn't here, was it?'

'No that was The Hog's Head. It's quite a way from here. Fortunately.'

'So this was one of your regular haunts?'

'For a while.'

'And Molly, Polly and Dolly?'

'Their father wasn't very adventurous with names. Will you STOP grinning at me!'

'Sorry, I can't help it. The look on your face!' I picked up my drink and took another gulp. It was like the strongest real ale I'd ever had and I was already feeling tipsy. 'You don't need to be embarrassed if they, erm, offered you more than ale.'

He spluttered through the drink he was taking and I had to pat him on the back as he coughed, eyes watering. 'Beth!' he finally gasped. 'How . . . how do you know about things like that?'

'Well, you're a man . . . and you didn't learn everything you've shown me on your own, did you?'

'Beth!'

I was properly laughing at him now. Sometimes I forgot how naive he could be when it came to talking about sex. And I was sure these three sisters had offered their services. Possibly even all together. And Gwaine was unlikely to have turned THAT down.

I went through to the rudimentary toilet at the rear of the building and bumped into Molly as I was returning.

'So . . .' she began, looking me up and down. 'You and Gwaine . . .?' I smiled my confirmation back at her. She stared at my stomach. 'You are expecting his child?'

'No!'

She looked impressed. 'He is a good man, Gwaine.'

'He was good trade for you? In the tavern, I meant,' I corrected as I realise how my question could have been misconstrued.

'Aye. And always paid his debts. Eventually. Although if my father catches him . . .'

'Oh yes?'

'He kind of got involved in a fight last time he was here. And the bar got a bit wrecked. And my father wasn't best pleased with him. Anyway, must get back. But if you ever need another girl for . . . jousting practice . . . I would gladly join you both,' and she ran a hand down my arm suggestively.

I sat back down next to Gwaine. 'I think I've just been propositioned,' I said.

He frowned, looking round the room. 'Who?'

'Your friend Molly.'

The frown turned to puzzlement and then amusement. 'Interesting . . .'

'Don't even think about it.'

'Too late,' and his gaze drifted off into the middle distance until I elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he started laughing. 'Not tempted?'

'Not sharing.'

Gwaine seemed to be very well known in the tavern, with men drifting over to our table to greet him and introduce themselves. They bought us drinks, made us sing, made me dance and then bought us more drinks.

We walked, or rather weaved, our way back to the castle, giggling at the slightest thing, holding each other up, Gwaine giving his biggest, broadest smile to the guards so they would let us back into the castle. We supported each other up the spiral staircase, Gwaine moaning he had to walk further than me because he was on the outside, and then collapsed on the bed fully clothed.

'I've not laughed so much since Percival was bitten by a badger in the forest.'

'A badger? What was he doing? Or shouldn't I ask?'

'You shouldn't ask.'

I started to laugh and then couldn't stop. 'Poor Perce.'

'Poor badger. He sat on it!'

'Hahahahahaha.'

'Oh, but I was sworn to secrecy.'

'Yes, of course you were. Now help me get my boots off.'

Helping me off with my boots had us both sprawled on the floor hysterical with laughter again.

'We should get drunk together more often,' he said, pulling me up off the floor and we finally undressed.

I climbed onto the bed and stretched out on my back. Gwaine crawled over me and started nuzzling my neck. 'Do you want to . . . ?'

'As long as I don't have to move . . .'

He laughed and then positioned himself between my legs, making love to me slowly, arousing me like no other man, and holding me afterwards, his arms strong around me.

It was late the following morning when we were woken by a knocking at our door. I pulled the sheets over me while Gwaine hopped around dragging his trousers on. It was Leon.

'I'm, err, not quite sure how to put this,' he said. 'But there's a bit of a problem you need to know about.'


	16. Chapter 16

'What problem?' Gwaine asked groggily, hanging on to the doorframe as he peered up at Leon.

'There's a queue of men waiting to see Lady Beth.'

'A what? Why?'

'They say they met her at the tavern last night, and are now in love with her. We've had to break up a few fights between them already.'

'It's this damned bracelet again, isn't it?' I asked, trying to remove it yet again, but it would not move. 'Gwaine, we HAVE to get rid of it!'

'What do you want us to do?' Gwaine asked.

'Nothing. The guards have it under control. Except . . .'

'Except?'

'Well, some of the guards who have met Lady Beth are also joining the group and . . . it's getting a bit difficult. We're having to patrol the group with men who've never met her. Anyway, just thought you ought to know.'

I promptly burst into tears. 'It's no good. I hate this thing! Chop my arm off, Gwaine, it's the only way I'm going to be rid of it!'

'Shhh, shhh, I'll see if I can get a message to Gimli to see if he's found a runemaster.'

I had to confine myself to the castle as every time I went out into the city, I would attract a new retinue of adorers. I'd had to be smuggled past the line of men hoping to see me, much to the annoyance of the guards, and any wives or girlfriends who'd tracked them down. A kiss with their true love had reduced some of the numbers, but also caused considerable arguments when the kiss hadn't worked showing the love not to be true, and I was being blamed as "an outsider bringing evil magic into the kingdom". Thank goodness this wasn't Uther's time or I would be hanging from my neck in the middle of the courtyard. Gwaine kept getting challenged to duels and actually came to blows with other men more than once in protecting me from them.

'Look, I can cope,' he said as I ranted about the bracelet once again. 'I can live with protecting a maiden in distress. It's what I do, don't forget.'

'But I don't WANT to be a maiden in distress! I want to be strong and independent and . . . and rid of this bloody thing!' He started to laugh at me. 'I bet you didn't laugh when it was happening to your sister!' I shouted in frustration. I saw his face fall and immediately apologised. 'I'm sorry Gwaine. I'm really sorry. That was an awful thing to say.'

'But you're right,' he said quietly. 'I didn't laugh. But Elainne, she wasn't like you. You ARE strong and independent, and that's why I love you. She . . . she was so young and innocent. There had been discussion about marrying her to the son of the king in the neighbouring lands, but that wasn't to happen for another few years. She'd never had an admirer or anyone she even liked, as far as we knew. She couldn't cope with the attention.'

'Why did she leave the castle in the first place?'

'She'd just gone for a ride with a friend, Laneth.'

'What happened to Laneth? Couldn't she explain?'

'She was never found despite search parties looking for them. They only found Elainne.'

'Goodness, how awful! So you don't know whether she's still alive?'

'No. We don't even know how they got to where Elainne was found.'

'Was it near a naiad?'

'I have no idea. I didn't really have time to find out about the bracelet but was too busy fending off would-be suitors. After . . . after she died, it all became a bit irrelevant.'

'So you've no idea who could have done it? Or why?'

'No. But whoever put the bracelet on Elainne effectively sentenced her to death.'

I hugged him hard. 'That's not going to happen to me.'

'I know. Not while I'm with you.'

Two days later I was sitting with Gwen when Gwaine and Gimli arrived.

'I have news, my lady,' he said, bowing to me.

'You have found a runemaster?'

'Well, I know where one is.' I clutched at Gwaine's hand. 'The dwarves know him as High Lord Baldol of the Grey Mountains.' The name meant nothing to me. 'He has many names. You may know him in your world as . . . Grumpy.'

'Grumpy? As in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?'

'Exactly. Although probably best not to mention her name to him. They did not part on good terms. However, I am waiting for a raven for details of his current name.'

'So where will I find him?'

He unfurled a map and laid it down on the table. 'Here.'

Gwaine and I both peered over the map. 'Oh no!'

'What is it?' Gwaine asked.

'No, no, no, no, no. We can't go there. It is far too dangerous. Gimli, is this the only runemaster you know?'

'Yes, my lady. There are so few of them left that I struggled to find this one.'

'Where is this place?' Gwaine asked.

I examined the map closely. 'One of the most dangerous places in . . . well . . . anywhere. We simply CANNOT go there.'


	17. Chapter 17

'Beth?' Gwaine asked. 'You know this place?'

'This is Westeros. This is Winterfell. This is Game of Thrones country. And this is complete madness.'

'It is dangerous?'

'Highly. But it means that the dwarf, I mean, High Lord Baldol . . . his name here is Tyrion Lannister.'

'You know him, my lady?'

'I know OF him. There are . . . stories of him in my world. Is this the same kind of map that we had before, Gimli?'

'Yes.'

'So these are my footprints? And these are . . .?'

'Mine,' said Gwaine with some relief. 'But not yet. They're still hollow.'

'I will give you letters of introduction, and assist you in whatever way I can, my lady.'

'Thank you Gimli,' and I gave the dwarf a hug. He pretended to resist, but I saw the flush on his already rosy cheeks and he stroked his toe along the ground as he pretended not to care.

'Gwaine, I need a bit of time on my own.'

'You sure, sweetheart?'

'Yes, I'll see you later.'

I walked down through the town, heading towards the river, avoiding men by disguising my face with a scarf. I needed to think. This was likely to be the most dangerous thing I had ever done, going to Winterfell. But I couldn't stay like this. In hiding.

I crossed the plain down to the river and found a tree branch to sit on. It was a simple decision, on to Winterfell to find Tyrion Lannister, and probably end up gutted like a fish, or living with the bracelet. Neither of them appealed at all. But the map was already showing the route and I wasn't sure I could live with this bracelet, so Grumpy Tyrion it would have to be, and at least Gwaine would be with me.

Decision made, I stayed a little longer at the peaceful riverside and them climbed back towards the castle, following a track not far from the one when I'd last returned to Camelot. I looked up at its towers. Even if I went back to my old world, this was definitely my home now, and the thought reassured me as I entered the town gates.

'Lady Beth? Lady Beth!' I turned to see Molly running to catch me up.

'Hello Molly, nice to see you again.'

'Please, my lady, may I speak with you.' She glanced around. 'But not here.'

'Of course. And please, just call me Beth.'

She led me into a courtyard. 'My lady, you are going to marry Sir Gwaine?'

'That's right, yes.'

'Then you should have this.'

'What is it?'

'It's something he gave me for safekeeping. A long time ago. But I think that you should have it,' and she handed me a small package.

I was curious. 'Molly, was there an . . . understanding between you and Gwaine?'

'Oh goodness no, my lady. He always said he would never marry. You must be very special if he has changed his mind on that.'

'So what is this?'

'It was very special to him, but he could not bear to look upon it. Keep it safe. And good luck. Gwaine is a good man. The best I've known. And I've known a good many.'

Feeling oddly reassured by both making the decision to go to Westoros and by being given Molly's, well, blessing, in a way, I returned to the castle and to my room. It was empty, so I opened the small package Molly had given me. It was a locket and I inwardly groaned. Not more jewellery that I wouldn't know whether it was good or evil. I carefully opened it. On one side was a tiny but detailed sketch of a girl who looked so much like Gwaine, but obviously without the beard, that it could only be his sister, and on the other, a lock of hair. I guessed that it was Elainne. No wonder Gwaine could not look at it. I placed it with my most precious possession that I could also not bear to look at – a family photograph.

I went in search of Gwaine and found him with Arthur, Gwen, Leon and Gimli. Gwaine immediately rose to his feet to meet me and I hurled myself into his arms.

'We're going,' I said. 'We have to.'

'You're sure?'

'Positive,' and we began discussing what we needed to take.

'So how soon can we go?' I asked.

'When the map tells us.'

'We should be coming with you,' Leon muttered. 'Just the two of you going. It's wrong.'

If Leon, Arthur and Gwen had had their way, we would have needed an entire entourage to carry everything they thought we should take. As it was, we managed to pare it down to what our horses would carry and waited for the map to reveal the path. It did, two days later, which was fortunate as I was definitely going stir crazy.

Saying goodbye to Gwen, Arthur, Gimli and Leon was difficult, but the map was clearly showing our route to the coast. It took nearly a week of consistent riding to reach the port where we left the horses and bought a passage to Sea Dragon Point on a cargo boat. I discovered I was not a good sailor, my previous seafaring experience had been crossing the channel to France on a ferry. The Sunset Sea was nowhere near as tranquil as its name implied and I spent the majority of the time in my bunk, groaning or retching. Or both. I sent Gwaine away as I was much better at being ill on my own, and he returned to bring me water and titbits he hoped to be able to tempt me with, telling me stories of Westeros from the ship's captain and crew. It appeared the Starks, including Ned, were still in Winterfell, so it must be near the start of the story. I was hoping to get there, see Tyrion, and then leave, ideally without the bracelet.

It was much colder than I could possibly have imagined and, taking the recommendations from the crew, we spent the first night in the least worst hostelry, huddled together under so many blankets I could barely turn over, and sending Gwaine out to put more wood on the fire, regretting it as he tried to warm up his now-cold feet on my body. One of the crew, Steric, was heading towards Winterfell after completing some business at the port, and had agreed to accompany us as a guide and gave us advice on where and what to buy, and what to pay. I was relieved that we would have company, and Steric was an amusing companion, albeit one with a scar that circled his eye and finished just short of his nose.

The following day we bought furs and clothes at only slightly above the prices Steric had told us to pay. Gwaine bargained hard, long and enthusiastically (I would have expected nothing else from him), with beer and stories (mostly bawdy) while I tried on fur coats, soft thick jumpers and fur-lined boots.

We set off after breakfast, on hired horses and wrapped up as warmly as possible, and soon entered the place they called Wolfswood. Steric's stories were fearsomely graphic as we headed into the canopy of trees, tales of the wolves and direwolves that gave the forest its name, of the wildings beyond the wall until Gwaine steered the conversation onto Winterfell and the Starks. Steric's local knowledge was invaluable, arranging decent rooms for us en route, enlightening us on the distinctly foreign fare, and preventing Gwaine being dragged into fights with every passing swordswain recognising a foreigner.

Until the evening before we arrived in Winterfell and a group of men entered the tavern where were staying, already the worse for drink. I saw Gwaine's hand check his sword and adjust the dagger he held at his waist. They immediately singled us out as their sport, insulting me for wearing men's clothes, calling me ugly and saying they'd ask for a refund if I was their prostitute in a brothel. I could see Gwaine tensing and I laid my hand on his arm.

'Ignore them.'

'I will silence them if they insult you again.'

'Gwaine, no.'

The largest of the group of five men called over. 'So your man won't defend your honour? Not much of a man-'

He was interrupted by me throwing my mug of ale into his face. All five of them surrounded our table, daggers drawn.


	18. Chapter 18

'Oops,' I said, my eyes roaming over the five men facing us.

We both rose to our feet. Gwaine had already drawn his dagger and positioned his sword to hand.

'Make her apologise to me for that,' the man roared, sounding as much like a bear as he looked.

'Apologise? You should be apologising to her,' Gwaine said, his voice low and calm.

'Or what, stranger?'

'Or I will be spewing your innards onto this fine floor.'

The bear roared with laughter, turning towards his companions and throwing back his head. Until he felt Gwaine's blade at his throat, not anticipating that Gwaine could vault the table quite so quickly. As the other men tried to assist the big man, Gwaine fended off the two to his right with his sword, while I steadied the two to the left with my own dagger.

'Get back!' Gwaine roared at them. 'Or the big man gets a new smile.'

Confused, they stepped back, not wanting to risk Gwaine's sword and unsure how to deal with being threatened by a woman. Still holding the blade to the man's neck, Gwaine guided me behind him towards safety, but the other men found their courage and lunged at Gwaine. He fended the first one off easily, whacking him on the side of his head with his sword so that he collapsed to the floor, taking his colleague with him. The bear took the opportunity to draw his own dagger and faced Gwaine straight on while I now stood to Gwaine's right.

There was a short stalemate as we assessed each other's position when the man on the right suddenly collapsed to the floor, quickly followed by the man next to him revealing Steric's grinning face, his knife at the bear's throat.

'This looks like better odds, Sir Gwaine,' he said. I saw the bear flinch a little. Perhaps the title held some sway with him. He dropped his dagger and Steric kicked it towards us. 'Now, an apology, I think.'

The bear muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but it was enough for Steric to release him and we stepped over the men who were rolling on the floor in agony.

'Are they badly hurt?' I asked as we left the landlord to sort them out.

Steric lifted his leg to show me his metal knee pads. 'Quick jab behind the knees with those and down they go.'

Gwaine looked impressed. 'Do they work on women as well,' he asked with a grin. I nudged him in the ribs. 'Well you certainly don't need them, you have your elbows,' and he rubbed at his side.

The following day saw us riding into Winterfell although progress was slow as Steric seemed to know everyone.

'You have letters of introduction for Lord Stark?' Steric asked. 'I suggest you make contact early as it is rumoured the King and his entourage are on their way from Kings Landing.'

'Will that include the Lannisters?' I asked.

'His wife, Cersei, certainly. And I expect her brother Jaime will be with them. As for the rest, the King does not travel anywhere lightly these days. I expect his party will be numerous. Was there someone in particular you wanted to see?'

'No,' I replied, smiling. 'Just interested. But I hear Jaime Lannister is very handsome.'

'Hey, I am here!' Gwaine protested.

Steric found us a room in the only inn in the village just outside the city walls. It was very basic, mice scurrying into corners as we entered our room. We freshened up and then walked with Steric to the castle. It was about as far from Camelot as you could get, dark stone, cold and forbidding, the small muddy village a far cry from the bustling town outside Camelot's citadel walls, the inhabitants grey and miserable. I didn't think I'd properly felt warm outside of Gwaine's arms since we'd arrived in this country, and I could not wait until we had returned across the Sunset Sea and home.

We entered the courtyard through the archway and Steric dispatched a messenger into the citadel with our papers of introduction from Arthur. We waited in an anti-chamber which at least had a fire in the hearth and shortly were called into the main hall. It required candlelight even during the day, but we were welcomed in to meet Lord and Lady Stark who were seated either side of a massive fire.

We bowed, and Lord Stark looked up from the papers we had provided.

'Please, take a seat.'

I had not given it a thought before, but then it suddenly hit me. Ned Stark. And Boromir. The same person in my world. I looked at Gwaine but he didn't seem to notice and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to raise it as my brain was ready to explode trying to understand it.

'You are from Camelot? Both of you?' We nodded. 'You have travelled a long way to be here. How can I be of assistance?'

'We bring a message for Lord Lannister.'

'Jaime Lannister?'

'No, my lord. Lord Tyrion Lannister.'

'Ah. The imp. And may I enquire the nature of this message?'

'It is from someone of . . . similar stature . . . from Middle Earth.'

Lord Stark nodded slowly. 'You have heard that the King and the Lannisters are on their way here?'

'That was our understanding, my lord.'

He seemed satisfied with Gwaine's answers. Perhaps this was normal in the north, not to question too deeply. It was Lady Stark who asked the next question.

'And you, young lady.' I stepped forward and curtseyed again. 'What brings you to Westeros?'

'The message concerns me, my lady.'

'And this knight is your protection?'

'And also my betrothed, my lady.'

She smiled, the action lighting up her drawn features. 'You must stay in the castle, both of you.'

'We have already secured lodgings in the village.'

She laughed. 'You will not want to stay there when the king's entourage arrives, believe me.' She nodded her head and a guard arrived from the shadows. She instructed him to have our belongings transferred and the landlord compensated, ordered refreshments and then turned back to us. 'Now, we have heard of Camelot, but would love to hear more of it,' and we spoke until further messengers arrived. We were invited to dine with the Starks that evening and shown to our rooms, the maid offering to press the one good dress I had brought.

The room was warm, with a good fire, and hot water from the springs providing heat in the walls and the hottest of baths. I sank into it gratefully, starting to feel warm for the first time in what seemed like weeks. Gwaine slipped in behind me and I leaned back as he washed my hair. I had him well trained now.

'Did Lord Stark remind you of anyone?' I asked.

'No, I don't think so. Who?'

'Boromir?'

He thought for a moment. 'No, can't see it.'

In a way I was relieved as I was finding the whole situation very confusing and hoped that what I'd done to Boromir wouldn't affect Ned Stark. Although I doubted I could make his future any worse.

'I shall never complain about being cold again in Camelot,' I said, wriggling my toes in the steaming water.

'Yes you will,' Gwaine muttered, and I laughed. He knew me too well.

'Maybe this time tomorrow I will have got rid of this thing,' I said, lifting my arm out of the water.

'At least your bracelet seems not to be having the same effect here,' Gwaine commented.

This was true, not one of the men I had encountered had shown any attraction to me. Perhaps it was the cold that prevented it, although from what I had seen and read of Game of Thrones, it certainly didn't seem to reduce the libido.

'It's about the only good thing about being here.'

'Oh, I don't know. If you can't get rid of it, perhaps we could stay here. I'm sure they could do with a decent sword.'

'Over my dead body,' I muttered. 'And I probably mean that literally. We are going to get this thing sorted and then we are going home. While we're still alive. Game of Thrones is no game and we're certainly not staying here to play it.'


	19. Chapter 19

That evening, we were introduced to the Stark children, legitimate and otherwise, and my favourite. Jon Snow. The pouty lips. The hair. And underneath all those clothes, the body.

As we were eating, a messenger brought word to Ned Stark that King Robert would be arriving the following day.

'I will invite Tyrion to the feast, but if he does not show, he will be in the brothel.'

'Ned!' Catelyn chastised, but Ned just laughed.

'It's true!'

It was Ned and Catelyn's eldest daughter, Sansa, who sat beside me after the meal had formally ended. Her auburn hair framed a pretty, if slightly vacant face.

'My lady, you are from this place called Camelot?'

'I am now.'

'Tell me of it.'

'It is a magical place, with a good and fair king, brave knights, magic and dragons.'

'And beautiful women?'

'Not enough beautiful women.'

'I would like to come back with you. To Camelot.'

'But you can't!' I said in a panic.

'Why not? Lady Beth, I have never left Winterfell. I want to be like you, brave and fearless enough to travel across worlds, to have adventures.'

'Oh Sansa, you will have many adventures here in your country. And soon, I promise you. You are a beautiful girl.'

'But I feel trapped, as though my life is already planned for me.'

'But I thought the plan was what you wanted?'

'To marry Prince Joffrey? Yes. One day. But not yet. I want to experience life before I settle down.'

'Sansa, you're thirteen!'

'And I'll be married and having babies by the time I'm sixteen and my life will have ended.'

'Sansa, be very careful what you wish for. At this moment, I want nothing more than to be getting married and settling down.'

'And having babies?'

'Ah. Um. Oh. Erm.' My mind was in a sudden whirl and I turned to look at Gwaine. He was speaking to Robb Stark about Camelot battlecraft, passionate, enthusiastic, using the cutlery and items on the table to demonstrate what he was saying and I felt an overwhelming sense of love for him. 'You know what Sansa, if Gwaine and I are to be blessed with children, then I think that would be the biggest adventure of my life.'

The king and his entourage arrived in a flurry of activity. Gwaine and I took our places behind the Starks to welcome them. I was right about Jaime Lannister. He was golden and magnificent as . . . not a lion but something definitely sleek and feline. As he was introduced to us, his eyes rested upon my face and then flicked down to my breasts. He threw me a half smile as he rose from kissing my hand. I could immediately sense that Gwaine didn't like him. I wasn't sure whether it was an instinctive mistrust . . . or a bit of jealousy. But it was his brother I needed to see and he was not with the main party.

He arrived late to the feast that evening although a space had been left for him next to me. He'd already been drinking, but took his place and immediately called for more beer.

'You are not a Stark,' he said to me. 'Nor from the north. You are far too pretty.'

'No, I am visiting from Camelot, High Lord Baldol of the Grey Mountains.' I lowered my voice to say his name, but he still looked around in fear.

'My lady, we shall talk later.'

We met in an anti-room, Tyrion/Baldol, Gwaine and I. Tyrion ordered some ale and then requested that we be left alone.

'High Lord Baldol of the Grey Mountains, I bring greetings from Gimli son of Glóin,' said Gwaine, and handed him Gimli's letter of introduction. He took it but did not read it.

'It has been many moons since I last heard that name,' he replied. 'And what brings you to Winterfell?'

'We need your assistance with this.' I said, and held out the bracelet towards him.

He pulled a candle over towards it and examined it closely. 'Oh. Yes, this is dwarvish. A bracelet of Nybling. Well, what would you like to know about it?'

'How to get rid of the damned thing!'

'Ah. Its magic is still strong in Middle Earth and its environs, then?'

'Yes,' said Gwaine firmly. 'Gimli said that you as a runemaster would know how it could be removed. Do you?'

There was a long, ominous silence. 'Tell me how you came into possession of it,' he said at last.

I told him. About my disagreement with the naiad, her placing it on me, the reaction it had caused, and how it summoned the fairies. Then Gwaine told him of his sister's experience, struggling to control his emotions as he spoke.

Tyrion listened carefully, his head bowed as we both told our stories.

'So, how can I remove it?' I finished.

'Before I tell you that, I must explain how these bracelets came to be made. There are, or were, seven of them, and they were made to complement the seven rings of power. The seven bracelets of love. When worn together, the wearer would gain power but also the love of the people. Except that the rings of power, because they were made by Sauron, corrupted the bracelets of love, forcing people into love rather than earning it. They became valuable and much prized as they could distract whole armies. It was only true love that they could not conquer, as I think you have found, and some are more susceptible to its power than others. But they are not to be taken lightly and the naiad probably did not understand its power, wanting you to be inconvenienced by men becoming smitten with you.'

He shifted in his seat and took a swig of ale. 'There is also the influence of the one ring of power which has been lost for many years.'

Gwaine and I glanced at each other but then nodded our agreement to tell Tyrion.

'The ring has been found,' Gwaine said.

'Has it? Interesting. But not yet in Sauron's hands otherwise even we would know.'

'No, there is a quest to destroy it.'

'That is excellent news. I hope it is successful. Although destroying the one ring may increase the power of the bracelet. Which brings me to how to remove it. I'm afraid I do not know.'


	20. Chapter 20

I released an involuntary gasp. 'You don't know how to remove the bracelet?' I was on the verge of tears.

'I've never actually seen one before, but I have books with me which may give some clues. I will do what I can to assist you.'

'Thank you High Lord-'

'Just Tyrion, please. Well, better get to work.'

It was late afternoon when a messenger came to collect us to take us to Tyrion. He was sat in a room at a desk surrounded with papers, a jug of ale . . . and a naked woman collecting up her clothes.

'She was helping me think,' Tyrion explained, as Gwaine's eyes opened as wide as his mouth.

'You have some news?' I asked, nudging Gwaine as his eyes followed the girl out of the room.

'Yes, I believe I do. Now, you say that at one point you could turn the bracelet?'

'Yes, when I summoned the fairies.'

'Talk me through exactly what happened.'

'Well, I'd dropped my ring into the woodpile and Aithusa the dragon breathed on it and accidentally burnt me and I could turn the bracelet.'

'Come here,' and he placed my arm into a silver cylinder so that the engravings on the bracelet were reflected and transformed. They weren't just a random pattern. 'Dwarvish runes,' he said.

'Can you read them?' I asked.

He glanced a frown in my direction. 'I am a Runemaster' he said.

'Of course. Sorry. So what do they say?'

He cleared his throat.

_"Dwarves' silver you admire_

_Arouses deep desire_

_Beware its use in ire_

_Removed by dragon's fire"_

He looked up at me. 'The dragon's breath loosened it enough to turn it.'

'But it burnt me! I can't let her breathe on me for long enough to take it off!'

'You could if you had protection against the fire.'

'Protection? What sort of protection? A flameproof suit? But even that wouldn't protect my arm. I don't have any! I'm going to be stuck with this hateful thing, aren't I?'

'You may not have protection against dragon's fire, Beth . . . but he does,' and Tyrion nodded at Gwaine.

'I do?'

'The charm around your neck, where did you get it?'

He touched it self-consciously. 'My sister Elainne gave it to me.'

'It's a dragon charm. It shows empathy with the dragons and protects the wearer from dragon fire.'

'So I just need to wear Gwaine's charm and I'll be protected?' I asked.

Tyrion nodded. 'That's the long and short of it. Me being the short.'

'Aithusa must have recognised it, Gwaine. That's why she allowed you to touch her.'

'That and the fact that I hadn't abandoned her when she was born,' he muttered.

'So we can go back to Camelot and take this off?'

'You can. Now, would you do me the favour of returning that girl you found here earlier? We have some unfinished business.'

'Thank you Tyrion,' and I hugged him as we left. He groped me, but I didn't tell Gwaine.

'So, you have an affinity with dragons?' I asked him as we settled under the furs in bed that night.

'I wondered what had attracted me to you,' he teased.

'Did you know about the charm?'

'No. Elainne gave it to me and I promised her I'd never take it off.'

'Oh! Does that mean I can't . . .?'

'Goodness no, Beth! That's not what Elainne would have wanted at all. She . . . she would have loved you. And you her, I think. She was a lot like you in many ways.'

'Such as?'

'Not doing what she was told. Getting into trouble. Learning to fight with the boys.'

'I can't see any similarities at all!'

He laughed but then pulled me closer to him and spoke more softly. 'I wish I could have helped her. She didn't have the chance to grow up. She was still really a child.'

'How old was she when . . .?'

'Fourteen. Just on the cusp of womanhood. She'd given me this charm on my naming day that year although I had no idea it had protection. I wonder where she got it? Anyway, I promised her I'd always wear it and I've never taken it off since. But I will for you.'

'Thank you. It means so much that you'd break that vow to her.'

'How much?'

'What are you after?'

'After? Me?' He was running soft fingers over my skin now, kissing me gently.

'Yes. You.' I started to kiss him back.

'Well, let me see . . . Oh yes . . . You know you said you'd spoken to Molly . . .'

'Oi!'

He laughed at me and then started to kiss me more passionately. 'Oh well, perhaps I can just imagine it instead . . .'

'Or I can try and make you concentrate just on me . . .'

'Now THAT sounds like a much better offer . . .'

There was so much I wanted to say to the Starks, and to the Lannisters, for that matter, but I knew better than to interfere with too many epic sagas. I reassured Sansa that she would have many adventures and managed not to say that she'd hate pretty much every one of them, thanked Ned and Catelyn for their hospitality, and Tyrion for his assistance. And then we took to our horses and retraced our steps to Sea Dragon Point, crossing the Sunset Sea and safely back into Camelot country.

Aithusa flew out to meet us as we approached the Dark Tower. She looked so much better, her scales shinier, her limp less pronounced as she landed ahead of us and then scurried back, almost knocking me over like an exuberant scaly puppy.

Merlin was checking the outer defences as we arrived at the tower.

'Aithusa's looking much better,' I said, greeting him.

He looked relieved that I'd noticed. 'I'm keeping her with me now. I . . . I was so shocked when I saw her, I felt so bad she was in that state.'

'Well I'm glad she's here, she's going to get this damned bracelet off me.'

'Are you sure this is going to work?' Gwaine asked, looking dubiously at Aithusa.

'We'll find out in a minute. Come on, hand it over.'

He undid the chain and removed it, the first time I had ever seen him without it and I realised how much it was a part of him. I turned my back to him and he fastened the chain round my neck. If this didn't work . . .

'Aithusa . . . Aithusa . . . I need you to breath fire, sweet one,' and I encouraged her by putting a basket of wood in front of her. She breathed on it and I plunged my arm into the stream of flames, expecting to feel it burn, but there was just a tickling sensation . . . and then the bracelet was loose around my wrist and I slipped it over my hand and flung it onto the ground, released. 'Gwaine! Gwaine! It's off! I'm free!' and I flung my arms around his neck with relief. A relief that was sadly short-lived as I noticed that my engagement ring was now glowing red.

'Oh won't somebody give me a break!' I pleaded. 'Gwaine, the ring . . .'

We both looked around the battlements but could see no immediate threat, so descended the staircase to the main hall to see if Katy, Merlin or Mordred had any information.

'Oh no!' I said, stalling in the doorway. 'Not YOU again!'


	21. Chapter 21

It was Sorvad and he had Merlin, Mordred and Katy bound with what looked, or rather didn't look, like invisible bonds. They were struggling against whatever it was that was holding them, but were unable to free themselves.

'Lady Beth,' he said, blue eye glowing. 'And Sir Gwaine?'

'How did you get in?' Gwaine asked. 'The gates are secured.'

'I did not completely waste my time while you held me captive in the basement here.'

'Is that how you got back here? Is there a portal in the basement?' I asked.

'Of course there is, you stupid woman,' Sorvad replied. Gwaine reached for his sword. 'There's no need for that, knight.'

'What do you want?' I asked.

'Well, we're nearly back to square one, aren't we? So the same as what I wanted then.'

'I'm not sure we quite established that last time,' I said. 'Or maybe I didn't quite hear as you had us TIED TO A STAKE AND WERE GOING TO BURN US ALIVE!'

'Ah yes,' Sorvad said casually. 'Yes, well, that didn't quite work out as I'd planned. But don't worry, the elves won't be rescuing you this time.'

'They won't?'

'I've set up a little trap for them on the way.'

'Oh. So what was it you wanted? Other than notoriety?'

He looked hurt. 'That was ALL I ever wanted, Beth. Just to be famous.'

'And I thought I'd escaped the shallowness of celebrity,' I muttered. 'So why don't you do something useful instead of capturing people and threatening to kill them?'

'Useful,' he scoffed, his blue eye sweeping the ceiling like a searchlight. 'No one ever got notorious by doing something USEFUL. I don't want an honourable mention, I want people to fear my name, quake at the very sound of it!'

'Like your brother, you mean?'

'How many more times do I have to tell you not to talk about my brother, you vile, hideous witch!'

Gwaine did not take this additional insult to me well. He looked directly at Sorvad and said. 'Why don't I just run you through with my sword?'

I expected Sorvad to laugh off this suggestion, but instead he looked slightly shaken. 'That would be very unwise.'

'Would it? Seems like a good solution to me,' and he lifted his sword to shoulder height. Sorvad took a step backwards and then climbed up onto a table. Gwaine moved forward another pace and Sorvad flinched. As Gwaine approached he began to shuffle backwards along the table. I looked around and saw a large waste bin containing what looked like a plunger from where Mordred had been clearing the drains, and kicked it to the end of the table as Gwaine thrust his sword forward and Sorvad toppled off the end and into the bin. I closed the lid swiftly and sat on it heavily as Sorvad tried to force his way out.

He began to become hysterical in the bin. 'Let me out!' he screamed, his voice rising in panic. 'We can communic_ate_!'

'No!' I replied.

'Let me go! We can negoti_ate_!'

'No! Never!'

'Please! Before I suffoc_ate_! You'll like my plan, we can collabor_ate_!'

Something was starting to sound oddly familiar, but before I had time to think further, there was a rushing, wheezing, roaring sound and, in the corner of the room, a familiar object began to materialise in a cloud of white vapour.


	22. Chapter 22

'Hello!' a muffled voice called from inside the old-fashioned blue police box. 'Is it safe to come out?'

'Yes!' I called back. 'Is that the Doctor?'

'It might be. If it was, which one would you want it to be?'

'Oooh, I'll have the tenth one please.'

'Is that David Tennant?' Katy whispered.

'I think so,' and I was right, as the door tentatively opened and a red Converse clad foot felt its way through the mist, followed by the rest of the Doctor.

'Hello,' he said again. He smiled at us all, taking in the high-ceilinged room, me sitting on a dustbin, Gwaine with his sword still raised, and Merlin, Mordred and Katy tied together with invisible rope. 'Are they your prisoners?' he asked, waving at the trio with what I presumed was his sonic screwdriver.

'No, just this one,' I said, banging on the lid of the bin.

The Doctor levelled the sonic screwdriver in Katy's direction, there was a whirring, and they were able to move freely.

'So what's in the bin?' he asked.

'Sauron's brother Sorvad,' I replied.

'Can I have a look?'

'I'm not sure it's safe.'

'I'll make sure it is. I'm here to take him away.'

'Excellent!' I jumped down off the bin and carefully opened the lid. There, sitting on the bottom, the drain plunger stuck to his face just below his glowing blue eye, was Sorvad.

'Well, well, well, what have we here?' Sorvad looked sulkily up at the Doctor but didn't reply. 'Awww, you not talking to me?'

'I'm just going to sit here and contempl_ate_,' he said at last.

'Oh dear, that's unfortun_ate_,' the Doctor said.

'Don't you start,' I muttered.

The Doctor grinned. 'Come on, old m_ate_, we're going to go now. Unless you need to uri-'

'Doctor!'

'Sorry, sorry, but it's impossible to eradic_ate_. Sorry! So, Sorvad? Now concentr_ate_ while I articul_ate_ your f_ate_. It's too l_ate_ to devi_ate_, so we will vac_ate_ and you can emigr_ate_ to Skaro where you can celebr_ate_ a new life. And a new reput_at_ion perhaps? Now, we mustn't hesit_ate_, it's quite intric_ate_ to loc_ate_. Come, don't be obstin_ate_.' Sorvad slowly nodded his acceptance. 'Give me a hand,' he said to Gwaine, and they pushed Sorvad still sitting in his bin, into the Tardis.

'Right, we'll be off,' said the Doctor. 'Oh, just one thing that might be a tiny bit important. The portals are going to be closing soon, and if you're in more than one world, or story, well . . . things could get a bit odd.'

'Odd?' I asked. 'Odd in what way?'

'Oh, you know,' he said vaguely. 'Just being in one place at a time, only being one sort of magical creature at a time, that sort of thing. Best be where you want to be by midnight Sunday.'

'Midnight Sunday where?' I asked.

'Wherever you are on Sunday at midnight,' he answered helpfully. 'Now, must fly.'

'Doctor! Can you do us a favour?' Gwaine asked.

'Of course!'

'Can you take this with you,' and he handed the Doctor the Bracelet of Nybling.

'Ooh, not seen one of these for a while. I might wear it myself! Not that I need to be any more lovable,' and he twinkled us a smile and a wink. 'Now say Goodbye to our friends, Sorvad. Or, I know, let's call you . . . Davros from now on. Davros! Yes! You like that? I do!'

Sorvad sniffily looked away, but the Doctor waved cheerily and shut the door. There was another whooshing, groaning sound and the Tardis faded in and out of view before disappearing completely.

'Will he be all right?' Gwaine asked.

'He'll be fine,' I said. 'Until he gets into all that extermin_ate_ business.'

'That what?'

'Never mind. It's all timey wimey stuff and I don't understand it myself. So, are we done?' I checked my ring and it had returned to blue. 'I hope the elves are all right.'

'Want me to go and check?' Gwaine asked.

'No, I'll go,' Merlin said. 'I can take Aithusa. She can carry me now and she needs some exercise.'

He returned before dark to say that he'd managed to intercept the elves before the trap. They had dismantled it and were heading home. I was so tired after the stressful day that I begged an early night, Gwaine following me up the stairs to bed. I curled into his arms.

'Can we go back to Camelot tomorrow?' I asked.

'Of course, sweetheart. We have a wedding to plan.'

'And I have to spend a week with Mab.'

'You do?'

'I promised. And I think it wise not to upset her.'

'You're probably right. But a whole week? I don't want to be apart from you for a moment.'

'You'll be fine. But tonight, it's just you. And me. And no bracelet.'

_'Queen Mab, it's Beth, I've come to stay_

_To spend a week, my thanks to pay.'_

There was a tinkling laugh and Mab appeared.

_'Why Beth, tis lovely you are here_

_We've feasts and fun and splendid cheer_

_And while you spend your time with me_

_Your dress we'll make, a delight to see.' _

I looked at Mab in shocked delight.

_'My dress? But that would be divine._

_A fairy gown, that is sublime!'_

Her fairy hoards came and measured me straight away, and we looked at samples of the most gorgeous gauzy fabrics, discussing colours and designs until the sun had set and firefly fairies hovered around us, lighting our bower. Until we were disturbed by a messenger arriving to tell Mab that Katy was on her way from the Dark Tower looking for us. Firefly fairies were despatched to light her way and we set off to meet her.

'It's Merlin!' she said, when she could finally catch her breath. 'He's disappeared!'


	23. Chapter 23

When we were eventually able to understand what had happened, it seemed that Merlin's outfit had suddenly turned from the tunic and neckerchief ensemble he normally wore to a silvery feathery outfit, and he'd rushed from the main living quarters down the stairs, into the basement, and then had simply disappeared.

'He didn't say goodbye or anything,' Katy sniffed tearfully. 'Just said the one word "Ariel".'

'Ariel? As in the washing powder?'

Katy shrugged and sniffed again. 'I thought it must be the name of someone.'

I sat down on the nearest branch and thought. Ariel. Ah! The Tempest. Colin Morgan was appearing in The Tempest at the Globe Theatre this summer. But did that mean he could be summoned from a different world? Why couldn't he just exist in both like Boromir and Ned Stark? I felt the beginnings of panic. Perhaps this was the beginning of the worlds starting to separate like the Doctor had said. Perhaps Merlin couldn't be here and in London at the same time. But what could we do? What happened if he was there while we were here?

'I think it must be what the Doctor said. About the world's separating.'

'In what way?' Katy asked.

I explained to Katy and Mab about The Tempest. Hearing that Ariel was a magical spirit pleased Mab and she clapped her hands.

'But Merlin has to be here!' Katy protested.

'You could always join him in the old world,' I suggested.

'No! That's not where he's Merlin! And that's not where I want to be! I want to be here. With Merlin. And Mordred. And he has to be here. With me. And Aithusa. He can't abandon her again.'

That was the clincher. 'We have to go and get him,' I said. 'Now.'

'But . . . how?' Katy asked.

'The same way Merlin left. The portal in the basement of the Dark Tower.'

'But what if we can't get back?'

'Then it wasn't meant for us to be here.' I was conveniently ignoring the fact that I'd promised Gwaine I wouldn't go back. But Aithusa needed Merlin.

_'My ladies I will come with you, this Ariel to see_

_And give my aid to bring him home to where he should truly be.'_

I was about to protest but changed my mind. Mab could be useful. I hurriedly wrote a note that I hoped would never have to be delivered to Gwaine and we immediately set off back towards the Dark Tower, the firefly fairies lighting our way across the Desolate Plain until the sun rose, and it was noon before we finally reached the tower.

We called our return to Mordred who was trying to soothe a distraught Aithusa and made him promise to stay with her as, of course, he wanted to come with us.

'No,' I said firmly. 'It's not your world. It'll be too difficult to look after you as well.'

'But Mab's going!'

'We can hide Mab. We can't hide a gown man. And we're going into Central London.' He flinched. I knew he'd spoken to Gwaine and Aragorn about their visit to The Great Unknown, and it must have scared him enough that he stopped arguing. 'Anyway, we need you to keep this place safe,' I added. 'If it falls to enemies because it's empty, then we may never be able to get back.'

He saw the sense in this and nodded his agreement to stay. I picked up the only item I thought might be of use. One of the self-writing maps. As I opened it, it revealed three sets of footprints, two normal size, one tiny, inside the Dark Tower, but absolutely nothing else - the rest of the paper was completely blank and totally unhelpful.

We descended the steps into the basement and started to look for clues to the portal.

'Where was Sorvad held?' I asked.

'Through there,' Katy said, and we began to search the area.

It was Katy who found the trapdoor half hidden in the corner. We opened it to find steps sinking into the ground. And then paused as we looked at each other.

_'Mab, you must be certain as you may not return here_

_Katy and I, it was our world, the place it holds no fear.'_

Mab looked entirely serious.

_'Ladies, your quest is mine today, Merlin's fate is in our hands_

_It is my choice, I do know that, my offer of help, it stands.'_

'Katy, do you have any pounds?' I asked. All my old world stuff was in Camelot.

'Good point.' She ran back to her room and returned with a purse and three lit candles in holders. She led the way down the steps and along the tunnel. And then stopped.

'Which way?' she asked.

The path divided into three with no obvious differences. I checked the map. Nothing.

'We split up and look for clues?' I suggested, Scooby Doo style, and we each took a tunnel.

It was Mab who found the right one, calling us and holding up a single silvery feather that must have fallen off Ariel's costume. I was glad. I didn't want to risk opening doors onto any of the others. We continued down some steps and then along to the end of the tunnel to find a wooden door. Carefully Katy turned the handle and we opened the door and found ourselves stepping out of a familiar blue police phone box, standing by itself in what must be some kind of props store as there was lots of laden shelving. But even more odd was that Mab was now full sized. She towered above both Katy and myself, topping 6 foot, her clothes looking both ridiculous and entirely in keeping with her hair and queenly demeanour. We followed the fire exit signs to the nearest exit and carefully opened it, leaving it wedged slightly ajar so we could return, and exited out of what was the BBC Television Centre.

I checked the map, the three pairs of footprints now a similar size, and it confirmed my thoughts as to our destination. We took the tube to The Globe with Mab clinging onto us for the relatively short journey and discovered another fortunate side effect of our old world, she was no longer speaking in rhyme. Walking into the sunshine at London Bridge station and heading towards the theatre, we encountered the noticeboards saying, "The Tempest – Sunday 18th August - last performance – Sold Out".

I was confused. Time had always run slower in my world than in Camelot's, but this was the day of the last performance. And the day we had to get Merlin back to Cemelot. By midnight. But even if the play hadn't been sold out, we still didn't have a plan. What were we going to do? Kidnap Colin? Try to reason with him that he was needed in another world? I could see myself being checked in on the local mental health ward after THAT conversation. In fact, it was very tempting to do it right now, under the current circumstances! "I think I've found a portal to Camelot, Yes, THAT Camelot, off the television. Except there's some Lord of the Rings in there as well And Game of Thrones. And Doctor Who. But it's all OK because I'm in love with Sir Gwaine with the swishy hair." Actually, that last bit was probably the only bit that would make me sound sane. Anyway, no time for that, we had to rescue Merlin.

Given we had no tickets, and nor could we find any to buy, we decided to cover all exits and doorstep Colin as he left the theatre. Mab and I positioned ourselves at the stage door while Katy covered the front in case he left that way. An hour after the performance, the other stage door jonnies had given up hope, but we had no other plan, so stayed where we were, Mab flitting elegantly between Katy and me to keep us updated on the non-progress. It was a very long wait punctuated only by the occasional person leaving, and one of them did confirm that Colin was still in the theatre.

At shortly after ten, we heard a group of male voices approaching and my heart began to beat loudly in my chest. Three men approached, one very tall with a buzz cut, the others shorter, one with a mass of dark curls, the other with a lilting Irish accent and a most familiar swish of hair.

'Get Katy now,' I hissed at Mab, but Katy had already seen them and was following them at a cautious distance, joining us as we waited in the shadows opposite the stage door.

'It's them, isn't it?' she whispered. 'Now what do we do?'


	24. Chapter 24

'Haven't got the faintest,' I said. What on earth were we supposed to do with them? Should we just try and kidnap Colin from under their noses, or take them with us? Were they supposed to come back with us through the portal or stay here? I had absolutely no idea, although only Colin had come through this way. And what would happen if Eoin, Tom and Alex came with us? Would they disappear from this world? And what did this mean about Gwaine, Percival and Mordred back in Camelot?

I was still trying to think it through when Colin appeared in the stage doorway in a hoodie and jeans, looking warily about him.

'Col!' Eoin called, and a smile of relief crossed Colin's features. 'Now what are we doing?'

'Dunno,' Colin said and Eoin sighed.

'There must be something. It's your last night!'

'I know where there's a party,' Mab suddenly interjected, revealing herself from the shadows, and Katy and I both stared at her.

The men all turned towards Mab, only Tom being taller than her, and not by much. I could see the dumbstruck look on their faces as she either wove some magic spell over them . . . or they were actually just dumbstruck. It was, not entirely unexpectedly, Eoin that recovered first.

'Where is it?'

Mab looked helplessly at me. 'At the BBC. Surprise Merlin reunion,' I said.

Eoin looked at the other guys who shrugged and then acquiesced, for some reason seeming convinced that could happen. Or they were just bored and in need of a party. 'I'm Eoin,' he said, holding out his hand first to Mab and then to me. As our fingers touched, I saw a curious look pass across his features, and he was slow turning to Katy to be introduced, his eyes lingering on my face. The four men joined us as we headed back to the underground, Mab and Tom pairing up, Katy, Colin and Alex chatting, leaving me with Eoin. It was the strangest feeling in the world. Looking at him, I knew this man intimately, but for him, it was the first time he'd met me, although he seemed chatty enough.

On the busy tube, separated into our smaller groups, I was crushed up against Eoin.

'Have we met before?' he asked, a frown creasing between his eyes. 'You seem very familiar . . .'

'Perhaps in another world,' I half joked, and he smiled.

'Perhaps. Your friend is very striking. What did she saw her name was?'

'Mab.'

'Short for anything?'

'I don't know. We always call her Your Highness.'

He laughed. 'She is kind of regal. And a bit scary.'

If only he knew, I thought.

I caught sight of the time as we headed back to the BBC. If the Doctor was correct, then we had only ten minutes to get back to the Dark Tower. And I still didn't know what we were going to do about the others.

'This way,' Katy said, carefully opening the fire exit door. 'We can surprise the surprisers,' and she dragged Alex and Colin behind her.

I caught up with Mab. 'What about the others?' I hissed.

She shrugged unhelpfully. 'It's not a magic I know. You will have to decide.'

Oh great. If I took them through the portal and they weren't supposed to go, then there'd be two of everyone in Camelot and I wasn't sure that could happen. Although the thought was actually quite tempting. But maybe the portal wouldn't let them through if they weren't supposed to come. But how would I know? If I got it wrong it could cause absolute chaos, both in this world and Camelot.

The map! I wrestled it out of a pocket and quickly looked at it. Just Colin then. The others stayed.

We retraced out steps until we were standing in front of the Tardis.

'Katy, you go on ahead with Colin and Mab,' I said, smiling. They entered and Mab paused in the doorway.

'Erm, before we go in, could I get your number?' Eoin asked me, surprisingly shyly.

'I, oh, I don't have a mobile.'

He looked at me in surprise. 'You don't have . . .' and then dragged his wallet out of his jeans back pocket and a pen from an inside pocket and scribbled a number on the back of a business card. 'Call me?'

I accepted the card and he hung onto my hand, his eyes searching mine as though there was some recognition. And then Mab grabbed hold of me and dragged me through the Tardis door, releasing me once inside as I pulled the reluctant door shut behind me.

'Beth?' I heard him call, but his voice was drowned out by a rumbling and the sound of falling rocks, a distant scream which I thought might be Katy, and then I felt a blast of dust on my face as it flung me, not against the wood of the door, but now against stone. The floor came up to meet me as I collapsed, not sure whether I was in this world, the other world, or somewhere in between.


	25. Chapter 25

I coughed to clear my throat and then reached in my bag to find the bottle of water I was carrying. I took a swig and it removed one of the many layers of dust from my throat, but I didn't want to risk drinking it all. I had no idea how I was going to get out of here. Or even if I could. My eyes were open but it made no difference as there was not one spot of light.

The rumbling had reduced and the dust was beginning to settle. 'Hello!' I called. 'Hello! Help!' Nothing. I fumbled at where the Tardis door had been, but it was a solid sheet of rock. At least that reduced my options of what direction to head in and I crawled forward on hands and knees until I encountered the first rock fall. Painfully slowly, I began to move the rocks out of the way, feeling for them with my hands, dragging them slowly one by one, desperately trying to move forward, inch by painful inch. After what seemed like an age, but was probably only a few minutes, I stopped to rest and took another sip of water, and then started again. I could hear rocks falling, settling into their lowest entropy, but as far as I could tell, no more major falls occurred. I had no idea whether the others had made it safely through, every rock I moved had the potential to reveal the dead body of one of my closest friends.

I pressed forward, slowly, just doing something seemed incredibly important, when I heard a scrabbling sound and, very faintly, voices.

'Beth! Beth! Can you hear me?' My heart caught in my mouth. Was it . . .? But how could it be? 'Beth! It's Gwaine!'

'Gwaine!' My heart skipped a hundred beats. Gwaine. My Gwaine. He was here! And then there was the scrabbling sound again.

'Beth, call Aithusa.'

'OK! Aithusa! Aithuuuuuusa my darling! Come to Beth!'

It wasn't quick, but with encouragement from Katy, Gwaine and myself, Aithusa struggled her way along the tunnel until I could hear her snuffling breath and, with massive amounts of relief, eventually see the flames she was spewing to break the rocks and claw them out of the way. As soon as she had broken through, Katy took her out and Gwaine moved the final rocks to meet me. In the fitful light of his torch, I reached out and touched his hand, crying so that I could barely see him until he pulled me through the smallest of openings and into his protective arms.

He half pulled, half carried me up the steps and back into the basement of the Dark Tower where Katy, Merlin and Mordred were waiting. I was hanging on to Gwaine, sobbing, not even able to ask what had happened to everyone else.

'Bath and then straight to bed,' Katy ordered. 'We can talk in the morning.'

Gwaine organised both, washing the rock dust from me gently, shushing me when I spoke.

'When did you get here?' I asked. 'Please, tell me, it's important.'

'A day ago. After a week, I went to meet you at Mab's to be told you'd gone to the Dark Tower. I was given your note, so came here and found Mordred. We were just preparing to come and look for you when Katy, Mab and Merlin returned. Anyway, time for you to sleep. Time for both of us as I've not slept either. We can talk in the morning.'

I could feel myself drifting off as he undressed, climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

'I love you,' I whispered.

'I love you too, but we need to talk,' were the last words I heard before sleep overtook me.

'I think the portal may have closed,' I said unnecessarily at lunch the next day when we all met round the main table.

Mab was back to fairy sized but didn't seem all that happy about it.

'I liked being tall,' she said.

'Everyone does,' Katy agreed.

I wasn't sure what had happened along the tunnel from the Tardis, but at least Gwaine, Mordred and Merlin were here now. Merlin tried to explain what had happened to him, but wasn't entirely sure himself. One minute he'd been in the Dark Tower, the next dressed as a silvery bird and performing on a stage in London. Between performances, he said that he felt like he was inhabiting someone else's body, but wasn't entirely existing. And that he was very glad to be back.

Gwaine was unusually quiet during the meal, so I took him back to our room so that we could talk.

'Beth, I thought you weren't going to go back to your old world.'

'We had to get Merlin back. You understand that, don't you?'

He nodded, but didn't look happy about it. 'I was worried about you. Especially when you weren't back after a week. And then I was given your note by the fairies in the Impenetrable Forest saying what you were going to do.'

'I'm sorry, I had no choice.'

'I just wish I'd been there to help. I'm supposed to be rescuing damsels in distress, not letting them fend for themselves.'

'I wish you'd been there too. Thanks for rescuing me.'

'That was mainly Aithusa.'

'But just knowing you were there . . .'

'Well, that's the way it's going to be from now on. I'm going to be there. Can we go back to Camelot now?'

'I just need to collect something from the Impenetrable Forest.'

'What?' he said, a little tetchily. 'I just want to be married to you so I can properly look after you.'

'I have to get my wedding dress.'

'Oh,' and he sighed with relief. 'I really don't want to wait any longer to make you my wife. You'll have to obey me then and there'll be no more running off on adventures of your own. Damn. I've forgotten to put my socks on,' and he sat down to pull off his boots.

'Obey you? Since when did I say I was going to obey you? Gwaine? Gwaine!'

'Oh dear,' he said, and then looked up at me seriously. 'I really do need to bring you into line like a good wife, don't I?'

'Bring me into line?'

'Yes, you know, doing my washing and cooking, obeying my every command . . . Can you pass me my socks?' I was almost apoplectic with disbelief.

'Gwaine!' I squeaked.

'Yes, my love?'

'About this obeying thing . . .?'

'Hmm?'

'Gwaine! We are not getting married if I have to obey you.'

He looked up at me, a deadly serious expression on his face. 'You don't mean that, do you?'

'Oh yes, Gwaine. Because I don't want to lie to you in our wedding vows. If you're saying that I have to obey you, then this wedding is off!'


	26. Chapter 26

And then I could see him start grinning and I swiped at him with his sock. He easily grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me onto his lap.

'Did you really think I'd want you to be different when we're married?'

'No, but-'

'No buts, Beth. You are the single most interesting, exciting, frustrating, fascinating woman I've ever met. And I'm so lucky to have you in my life, let alone in my arms. No, listen to me. For once,' he said as I went to interrupt him. 'When . . . when I found out that you'd gone away with Mab and Magistra to look for Merlin I knew you had to do it, but I was worried about you. Mordred told me where you'd gone but we had no idea whether to wait for you or try to find you, but maybe miss you and we could get stuck there. I was going to go on my own as Aithusa was so distraught that someone had to stay with her. And I found the three tunnels, but had no idea which one you'd taken, Percival was always the one with the tracking skills. But then something strange happened.'

'Strange?'

'Yes. It was as though . . . as though I could tell you were being looked after. That there was someone or something looking after you. That you were safe. And that you were coming home.'

Could that have been the time I'd met Eoin? Maybe there was a connection between Eoin in that world and Gwaine in this?

'I nearly didn't make it.'

'But you did. That's the important thing.' He was looking at me seriously again now. 'I know what you did and I know why you did it. I would have done the same. A quest is a quest, after all.'

'Gwaine, I'm sorry. I should have thought more about you before rushing off to rescue Col- Merlin. But we didn't have time to contact you.'

'This time,' he said. 'But there won't be a next time. Beth, all I ask of you is that you don't face any danger without me.' I nodded, holding him tight against me. This time, and possibly ONLY this time, I was going to obey him.

It was worth all the effort to see Merlin reunited with Aithusa who wouldn't leave his side. We left the Dark Tower with Mab the following day, both of us anxious to be back at Camelot. I briefly wondered what would have happened to Colin in my old world. In fact to all of them, Eoin, Tom and Alex as well. And why Percival, Gwaine and Mordred had remained here while Merlin had been taken back. Except there was comment by the Doctor about only being one magical creature at a time. Perhaps that was it, Colin couldn't be both Merlin AND Ariel. But it started to give me a headache and so I stopped thinking about it, just grateful that Gwaine was here with me now.

Gwaine wasn't, of course, allowed to see my dress, but heard me scream with delight when I tried it on in the Impenetrable Forest. Mab had it flown by fairies to Camelot, and Gwaine and I followed at a more leisurely pace, comfortable just being with one another. The bells were ringing a peal of welcome as we returned, Gwen and Arthur happy to see both of us, Gwen eager to finalise the wedding arrangements. Invitations were sent, gifts started arriving, closely followed by guests, and the castle prepared for the first formal wedding since Percival and Éowyn. She arrived with news of her own, well, news of her and Percival's first child, due in four months, and requested that I be there at the birth.

In preparing for the wedding, I took out the photo of my family and found Gwaine's sister's locket. I was in two minds whether to remind him of it, but in the end decided it was his and he should have it. He took it from me, turning it over in his hand before thanking me, kissing me on the forehead, and quietly leaving the room. I found him later, punishing a practice dummy with his longsword. He'd stripped off his shirt and I shamelessly watched the smooth muscles flexing and stretching as he attacked and disembowelled the innocent straw torso.

He caught me watching and smiled over.

'Is it dead?' I asked.

'I reckon so.' He thrust his sword into the earth where it quivered with the impact. 'Got to keep up the skills.'

'And straw dummies don't practice magic.'

'She was young. She didn't know how to cope. Whoever gave her that bracelet effectively killed her.'

'You never found out where it came from?'

'No. Otherwise they'd be dead.'

'I wish I'd met her. I'm sure I'd have liked her. She was beautiful.'

'Yes. Yes she was.'

'I'd . . . I'd like to wear the locket on our wedding day. To have her as part of the ceremony.'

He said nothing initially, just twisted his hand over the hilt of his sword, and then looked up at me. 'You'd do that for me?'

'Not for you. For us. She was part of your life, as I am now. It would be an honour.'

'You know I said I'd never marry.'

'Molly told me.'

He smiled. 'I'm glad I was wrong.'

'So am I, Gwaine. So am I.'

Three nights before the wedding was Gwaine's official stag party. This literally involved them dressing up with antlers and frequenting as many bars in the city as they could, although Gwaine swore to me that any rutting was out of the question. He was found, in Percival's arms, in the armoury at noon the next day, and I didn't ask for the details. I was positive I did not want to know.

My hen night had started off as a sedate affair, with wine and music, until Katy decided to play "We went to market" with drinks as forfeits for getting things wrong. As most of the women there had never heard of half the things Gwen, Katy and I said we were buying, they got very drunk very quickly, and then insisted that we sneak out to attend a bawdy play in the amphitheatre called "Nights of the Round Table". It was most enlightening.

The wedding day itself dawned bright and clear. Gandalf had arrived the previous day, along with Elrond, Arwen, Legolas and the other elves, Aragorn, now wearing Arwen's charm around his neck, Gimli and his band of brother dwarves, the wonderful hobbits, Queen Mab and a complete flight of fairies, Gwaine's entire and numerous family, all of whom were delighted to meet me, and too many other guests to count. I looked out of my tower room at the preparations, the flowers tied to the pillars in the courtyard, the maids scurrying about with clean washing, delicious smells coming from the kitchen, and smiled.

A knocking at my door announced the arrival of Katy, Gwen, Éowyn and Mab to help me with my dress and get changed themselves. I cried when I saw myself in the looking glass, and Gwen wiped away the tears although she was misty-eyed herself.

'It reminds me of my wedding day,' she sniffed, fastening Gwaine's sister's locket around my neck.

'And mine,' Éowyn added.

We were still hugging when Gandalf arrived to shoo away the women and take me down to the ceremony.

'How is Gwaine?' I asked, as I'd barely seen him for the last few days.

'Sober, nervous and excited. Exactly as a groom should be. Beth, you look perfect.'

'Thank you. Gandalf, can I ask you something?'

'Of course, my dear. Just not the secret of a happy marriage. I was never blessed with meeting the right person.'

'Well, that's just it. When you gave me the new address in the car park at that pub . . . was all this foreseen?'

'Oh no,' he laughed. 'Your role was merely to recover the missing ring. Everything else has been entirely down to you.'

'And Gwaine.'

'He may have had some small part in it.'

'I wouldn't let him hear you refer to him in that way on his wedding day!' I grinned.

'He is a very lucky man. Come, my dear, are you ready? They will be waiting for us.'

To my utter horror, the enormity of what I was about to do suddenly hit me. I was getting married to Sir Gwaine of Camelot. An entirely fictional character who existed only on the television, DVDs and numerous clips on YouTube.

'Gandalf? I . . . I can't do this.'


	27. Chapter 27

Gandalf sat me down on the bed next to him. 'What is it, Beth?'

'It's just that Gwaine . . . he isn't real, is he?'

'But what about me, Beth? Am I not real as well? And yet I'm sitting here talking to you.'

'And that's so confusing and now I don't know what to do!'

'I understand, Beth,' he said. 'But Gwaine is real. Your life here is real. Your healing powers are real. Just because there has been a crossover between the worlds doesn't mean that they're not real, just that you don't understand them. But the choice is yours. If you want me to, I can try to explain to Gwaine . . .'

'No!' The thought of breaking Gwaine's heart was too unbearable to even contemplate. Yes, he had been a fictional character in my old world, but in this world, he was brave and strong and handsome and as real as I was. After all, to him, I was the unreal one. And he was prepared to marry me.

'Beth?'

'I'm . . . I'm fine now. I'm ready.' And I stood up and smiled at him, as sure now as I had been unsure a moment ago.

I walked down the aisle in the throne room leaning on Gandalf's arm, acknowledging the guests who bowed or curtsied as I passed. The white flowing gossamer dress was overlaid by a gold-stitched burgundy cloak so fine it was almost weightless, a single gold band around my head, loaned to me by Gwen. Gwaine was waiting for me, biting his lip nervously, Percival by his side, both wearing their formal Camelot Knight robes and cloaks. Merlin was conducting the service, clad in blue, Mordred assisting. Even Aithusa had been allowed in to the great hall, in Katy's care, a burgundy collar round her pale neck. She let out a mournful cry of welcome as I approached and puffed a smoke ring as I smiled over at her.

Once I reached the head of the aisle and Gandalf handed me over to Gwaine, I had eyes for no one else. I repeated my vows, speaking them directly to Gwaine who listened to my promise intently, and in turn I accepted his to love, honour and cherish me to the end of our days as he slipped a gold ring onto my finger. And then Merlin pronounced us man and wife, and I promptly burst into tears, much to everyone's amusement. Gwaine wiped the traces from my cheek and smiled at me.

'I hope that's the last time I ever make you cry,' he said, and then kissed me.

In the courtyard, it was Katy who caught the bouquet, grinning up at both Merlin and Mordred. Aithusa flew a circuit of honour around the castle, trailing rose petals from a basket attached to her back. We feasted well into the night, with music and dancing until, exhausted, I slipped away quietly with Gwaine.

'You know you've promised to love me to the end of our days,' he said, holding me close in our room. I nodded. 'I never want you to regret that promise. Ever.'

We honeymooned in Rivendell, accompanying Elrond, Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and the hobbits as they returned there to continue the quest. Gwaine and I stayed to see them depart, Sir Leon taking the place of Boromir and committing Camelot's support to the quest. It seemed a good solution as Leon had no interest in the ring's power, although I sincerely hoped he would not suffer the same fate as Boromir had, and it made me feel slightly less bad that I had left Boromir with Charmina. Although the news on that was that not only was he surviving, he was actually thriving and was entirely content.

It was a tearful farewell when the fellowship of the ring departed from Rivendell, Gwaine obviously very tempted to join them. Once the ring questers had gone, Rivendell became a haven of tranquillity, one which was very hard to leave. But we eventually returned to Camelot and to our new lives.

'I still don't understand why Sir Leon didn't become enchanted with me while I had on the bangle,' I said to Gwaine as we walked our horses home.

'Because he's already found his one true love?' he suggested.

'Has he? Who? Anyone I know?'

He was silent for a while. 'He confided in me and I trust you with this secret, Beth.'

'I would say nothing. So it's someone I know?'

'It is the Queen.'

'Gwen? But . . .?'

'Exactly. No one must ever know. This is why he has gone on the quest to destroy the ring, because she is happily married to Arthur.'

'Awww, that's lovely!'

'Yes, he's risking his life because he cannot be with the one he loves.'

I trotted up my pony next to Gwaine's. 'I guess we're lucky then.'

'Luck had nothing to do with it. I worked hard to make you mine.'

'YOU worked hard? All you did was swish your hair!'

'Do you not understand how difficult that is, my lady?'

I was laughing so that he reigned in his horse and drew mine to a halt. 'Beth, I don't know what fate brought you into my life, but it is my life's ambition to keep you by my side and happy.'

'Race you to Camelot then, my lord. See if you can keep me by your side now!'

Once in our rooms in Camelot, we settled back into our lives in the castle.

'Hey you,' I said one evening, about a week after we'd been back, when I found Gwaine looking at his sister's locket. 'You know I'll always love you.'

'You'd better.'

'And I won't ever leave you. Especially if you take me on that quest you were discussing with Leon in Rivendell. The one to find out who gave the bracelet to your sister.'

'Oh. So you know about that?'

'Know. Have packed. Am ready to leave when you are. A quest is a quest, after all.'

'Leon said you'd do this.'

'Leon is a very astute man. So I'm coming with you?'

'No. Absolutely not.'

'Good. We'll leave at dawn, then. But better make it a Camelot dawn, I have plans for you tonight.'

THE END


End file.
